By Heart
by crimson nova
Summary: chapter 20 is now here! Pre-lg: Water isn’t the only substance flooding when the kids reach Silver Hills.
1. a hero

Moment to moment, riend to friend souls are bound til times end.  
  
Chapter 2. Breakfast and bullies  
  
The next morning Kendrix came through the breakfast line and scanned the dining hall for a place to sit. Most of the times were already filled and the ones that were not were 2 one with Bailey and his friends and one with the girls from her own cabin, the Same ones that glued 2 of the pages of her book on ancient architecture together last night. Sighing she headed for table. It was probably the lesser of 2 evils. She was merely to the table when she came by the one where the bullies sat. She just kept her eyes right ahead of her and so never saw the foot until she tripped over it.  
  
The trey flew out of her hand as she went down the clattered to the floor even as she landed hard on her stomach, or rather on Bailey's foot.  
  
"Gees worm can't you even walk?" He asked and his friends snorted with laughter.  
  
Kendrix just closed her eyes and against the tears of pain and humiliation back. She was not going to let them see her cry. Her belly ached and so slowly she pushed herself off of the boy's foot. Her eyes fell on the shambles of her breakfast, the cereal lay in a puddle across the floor the plastic utensils ' their packet a ways from there and the milk still in its carton, yet in another direction. Sighing she began to clean it up. When a second pair of hands began to mop up the oatmeal with a dishrag Kendrix was somehow unsurprised to find it was Leo.  
  
"I can do it." She said but he just went right on helping until it was all cleaned up. Then he got to his feat and took her arm.  
  
"Leo what are you doing?"  
  
"It's breakfast time." He said and she found herself pulled over to where he'd been sitting.  
  
"Leo are you crazy? They'll all say your nuts." The like girl argued. Leo shrugged.  
  
"Let them." With that he sat, scooted over and said. "Have a seat. She hesitated then when she realized the other boys at the table were watching she sat. She was more dismayed when he shoved his trey in front of her.  
  
"Leo I can't eat your food."  
  
"Why not? It's just like yours." He indicated the hot cereal in the bowl."  
  
"Because it's yours and you'll be hungry." She explained.  
  
"Ok." So he got up marched up to the line which had finally emptied out and knocked on the counter.  
  
"You had your food Corbett!" The cook called.  
  
"Yeah well my friend didn't."  
  
"Everyone has." But Leo was pointing at the place where Kendrix had been sitting. He frowned when he saw she was gone. The cook however understood. He nodded.  
  
"Wait here."  
  
"Right." He disappeared a mute then came back with a little bag. "Give this to her." He said and Leo grinned at him.  
  
"Thanks Hank."  
  
"Right, you just make sure little Drixy is alright." He said and the boy nodded. Leo left then to go find her.  
  
He found her in her cabin. He knew he was not aloud in a girls cabin but right now he didn't care, his new friend was more important than dumb old rules. Besides, rules, in Leo's opinion were made to be broken.  
  
"You leaving?" Kendrix jumped at the sound of the voice and looked up to see Leo standing there. She hadn't even heard him come in, that just showed how much of a spaz she was.  
  
"Home." She said quietly.  
  
"You shouldn't let those creeps get to you."  
  
"Leo, I never really did, they've been doing that for as long as I can remember."  
  
"So do you always run away from them?" He asked perching on one of the other beds.  
  
"Look, it doesn't matter; I just think it will be better."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Why do you think, think about it Leo, not only are they picking on me but there going to really give you a hard time." She said the last packing one of her books away.  
  
"I don't let them get to me." He said with a shrug, you shouldn't either."  
  
"They already started?" At that he shrugged once again. "See my point, if you didn't try and be nice to me that never would've happen."  
  
"You know I have this brother Mike, he's in military school and." Just then they heard the sound of children's voices and her eyes widened in alarm.  
  
"You have to get out of here."  
  
"Or what they'll." His tone had gone belligerent even as she was dragging him towards the little bathroom in the back of the cabin. She managed to slam the door just in time. Then to Leo's surprise Kendrix was dragging the screen from the window. He saw what she was doing and went out the opening dropping on to the ground behind the cabin. He was even further surprised when she followed, landing almost on top of him. Then she was pulling him off into the woods.  
  
"Woe, your not all book stuff after all." He grinned at her once she'd finally stopped walking.  
  
"I had to think of something, if you would have been caught they'd have thrown you out of camp."  
  
"By the way I brought you something.' He said and held out the bag the camp cook had given him.  
  
"What is it?" Kendrix asked frowning ash she reached into the bag. There were two egg sandwiches, with sausage and cheese. Kendrix was just looking at them.  
  
"You gotta eat don't you?" He asked as understanding dawn in those eyes.  
  
"You are a very nice person Leo Corbet." Kendrix smiled a real smile. It made Leo do a double take. She was not nerdy or dull in appearance and he had a sudden flash of a slender young woman with this girl's face standing in the afternoon sunlight, her blond curls blowing in the breeze. She looked worried but very, very pretty in a gentle kind of way. He sat beside her and slowly they began to talk.  
  
"You know why you can't leave?" Leo asked as they finished the food.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well, the way I see it is if you do they'll win."  
  
"They always win." Kendrix said dusting the crumbs from her hands.  
  
"Because you never fight back."  
  
"Fight back? Leo I'm not like you, I wouldn't be able to get away with anything."  
  
"Like me?"  
  
"Leo you're a doer, you aren't afraid of anything." She said and he wondered how she could be so smart but so dumb.  
  
"You know just last night I was thinking about how much I wanted to go home, to protect my brother."  
  
"Your brother?"  
  
"Yeah, his name's Mike and." Leo blushed.  
  
"Leo what is it?" Her voice was soft as she asked the question.  
  
"It's dumb." He said getting up.  
  
"What and me running home isn't?"  
  
See Mike, My brother, he's all gung-ho into the whole military thing. He always has been, the thing is he kind of forgets about other things, you know having fun and being careful about girls."  
  
"So? He likes the military, there's nothing wrong with that. I like books." She said and he nodded.  
  
"He is kind of like you I guess, I mean he eats sleeps and breathes his likes and there's nothing else." Leo said and Kendrix reached out a hand, resting it on the boy's arm.  
  
"You love him very much."  
  
Leo looked over at her, her voice had sounded soft, and a little say, just as her eyes seemed. It hit him that she was probably an only child. She'd probably never had to protect anyone in her life. Maybe that's why he had been drawn to her; she was so much like Mike. The difference3 was that Mike did have him and their parents.  
  
"Can you keep a secret?" He asked slowly even though he knew the truth. This girl that he'd known for less than a day was not a liar and had a heart, he'd seen that in her eyes just now. Her solemn nod was only further evidence of that. "See, Mike and I don't exactly come from the best side of town."  
  
"You're poor?" She asked surprised, his smile had her blushing at her reaction. "Sorry that was um."  
  
"No prob, thing is that if anyone here knew." He let his words trail off not even really sure why he told her that except that he had a point to make.  
  
"They'd never let you just be." She said with a knowing nod.  
  
"Yeah, well anyway see our parents taught us three things." Leo started and rose walking over to a tall tree. It was only then that she noticed how he moved, kind of like a big cat on the move. She frowned, where had that thought come from? He was not an animal; he was a boy, and a friend. Sighing she shook her head.  
  
"The first thing was that family is the strongest bond you have, it's there when you're born and it will be here when we're gone." He went on gazing off into the distance. "The second is never hit a girl." This was said as he turned back to look at her.  
  
"That's why you intervened yesterday." She said nodding in understanding his reasons now completely.  
  
Leo nodded. Maybe this wasn't so bad, talking. Usually he'd only really done it to his mom. Nora Corbett was kind, understanding and insightful. It was one reason he had done this whole thing in the first place.  
  
"The third thing is People are people, Black or white young or old, so we all have to stick together."  
  
"True. Your mom's very smart, just like mine." She smiled adding. "That still doesn't mean you should have a death wish. Leo you almost got caught in the girl's cabin and pounded by bullies. That's just nuts."  
  
"Well there's one thing you'll need to know about me Brains, I'm crazy to the core." He grinned roguishly and she laughed. He was definitely something else.  
  
"You know turtle boy," Kendrix began realizing that they'd be late for morning activities if they didn't get a move on it. "We better head back they'll report our absence and we'll both be in hot water."  
  
"Me yeah probably," Leo agreed and nodded bak at the way they'd come. "But you never. You're a little angel." he replied shoving a branch back so they could pass. "Now if you really want to get into trouble I can teach you a trick or two."  
  
TBC  
  
*****  
  
Well? I know it's a little cheesey but sometimes a story takes on a life of it's own. If you thinks it's worth going on with let me know. I'd like at least fieve replies. And thanks to those who replied last time. 


	2. Breakfast and bullies

By heart  
  
By Crimson Nova  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Power rangers Lost Galaxy, or any incarnation.  
  
Summary: As children Leo and Kendrix form a bond that stands the test of time.  
  
Author's note: Ok, I'm another one of those hopeless romantics and here's some thing that came to me one night. It kind of will explain the look during the first episode of PRLG. The song is "By Heart" by Jim Brickman  
  
What's said is said, what's done is done, Pasts forgotten, times undone  
  
Chapter 1. Hello  
  
Monday June 3, 1995 Camp Chatman, just outside of Silver hills California  
  
The area known as "The green" in the center of the large circle of buildings was bustling with noisy, playing children. One little girl however was not playing; she sat on a little mound of grass her eyes busily devouring a book.  
  
Kendrix Morgan had never been exactly good with socializing but ever since her father left her mother the thirteen year old had become so far removed from the other kids that they thought she was a freak. The cool girls made fun of her, the cute boys ignored her and the bullies loved to give her a hard time. The thing was she didn't care. She just did what ever she had to and read her books.  
  
"What ya reading Wormy?" A voice demanded and before Kendrix could brace herself her book about verities of whales was ripped from her hands. Looking up Kendrix could see that Tony Mortos was in one of his, "All kids are fair game" moods. She noted that only one of his cohorts were present, Davy Nelson stood hands on his hips smirking. Bailey cooper was probably shaking down a little kid or something. Inwardly Kendrix braced for whatever was to come.  
  
"Oh a book about your mommy." Tony sneered at her and she felt the sudden urge to hit him. He had never said anything about her mom; it was common knowledge that she was all the little girl had. No one usually bothered to say anything like that.  
  
"She's not a whale." She whispered, she didn't want him to hear or he'd do something really mean but she also couldn't let that go unnoticed.  
  
"What was that worm?" Tony asked smirking as he visibly prepared to do some damage.  
  
For some reason the little girl drew herself up, she was tired of this, she was not a worm, she was a person and.  
  
"I said my mom is not a whale."  
  
"Oh really? Tony smirked and she then did the unthinkable.  
  
"Yes and you better give me my book back."  
  
"What?" Tony demanded in surprised outrage. No one in the entire camp dared to talk back to him and this little girl was not going to get away with it.  
  
"Give me my book you big blockhead!" She fairly shouted in his face.  
  
By now several of the other children had stopped playing to watch the scene unfolding by the willow tree.  
  
"Why you little." He lunged for her and she grabbed for the book. Tony didn't let go and they engaged in a fierce tug of war, the little girl exhibiting strength she hadn't known she possessed.  
  
"Yes I am little and you're still a dumb block head!" She shouted and lashing out with her foot caught him on the chin, momentarily surprising him into dropping the book. Snatching it from him she turned to run and found Tony's other buddy standing right behind her.  
  
"Ya ain't going anywhere." He said moving towards her.  
  
Suddenly Kendrix was jerked to one side and found herself running behind a boy. They raced across the playground and didn't stop until they were around the corner of the dining hall.  
  
"Are you ok?" The boy asked once he'd stopped and was looking at her.  
  
"Yes, thanks, you?" Kendrix managed taking in the boy's appearance. He was short, with dark hair, and deep emerald eyes. He looked some how older than a preteen, at least his eyes did. His Teenage Mutant ninja turtle T- shirt told another story. The thing was he didn't look familiar. "Are you new? I don't think I've ever seen you around here before."  
  
"It's my first summer." He shrugged and she smiled.  
  
"Well then my name is Kendrix and welcome to camp Chatman."  
  
"Thanks, I'm." He seemed to think a minute and then said. "I'm a Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle." He said and she frowned in confusion, she didn't watch much cartoons. Looking at his shirt she asked.  
  
"Which one?" She asked and he looked at his shirt seeing the four grinning faces.  
  
"Leonardo." She frowned and he brought her mind back to the other situation. "You know that guy's gonna be mad."  
  
"He always is. You should watch yourself around him." Kendrix smiled.  
  
"I will." He smirked. "I'm a turtle, no one can get me."  
  
"Really?" She tilted her head to one side. He was different from the other kids. "Is that why you don't make fun of me?" She asked.  
  
"Make fun of you?" The boy suddenly went serious and Kendrix had a brief vision of the same boy, older though holding some kind of a sword and she almost smiled. He was definitely different. Still she had to pull her mind together.  
  
"I like to read, they..." She didn't want him to do that, to call her names, to make fun of her. He was so cute, so nice. "I should go, thanks for."  
  
"They won't make fun of you anymore." He said and her eyes flew to his, they were no longer concerned, they were as hard as nails and again she had a flash. He'd be a fierce warrior one day.  
  
"It's ok; I'm used to it." Just then the lunch chime sounded and she turned to go.  
  
As he moved to follow Leo Corbett wondered at the way the girl acted. Ever since they'd arrived on Saturday he'd either spent his time engaged in sports. He'd been playing kickball all morning but since there was nothing else to do he'd been Climbing a tree when he'd seen the bullies approach the girl. He'd known he couldn't take them all on so had stayed hidden hoping someone would help her. Leo had only gotten involved when he'd realized no one would. Now he'd have to watch his back and by his own words he'd keep them from picking on her again. What had he done? What had he thought he could do?  
  
*****  
  
"Leo?" Marti, one of the boys in his cabin popped his head down from the top bunk of the bed they had to share.  
  
"Yeah?" Leo asked looking up from his contemplation of his baseball mitt.  
  
"Why you hanging around that flake?" The thirteen year old boy asked and Leo frowned.  
  
"What flake?" Leo asked playing dumb, in the last few hours since meeting Kendrix he'd heard her called many different things from geek to spaz. He felt kind of bad for her. Not everyone liked sports or that kind of stuff. He just didn't see the big deal.  
  
"Why not?" Leo shrugged. It was his life; he could do what he wanted.  
  
"She's a dork." The red haired boy said and Leo shrugged.  
  
"Kendrix's just different."  
  
"And the camps freak." The other boy pointed out.  
  
"Dude everyone's different." Leo shrugged annoyed by this whole situation. Why was it the others couldn't see that Kendrix was just a little different. He was too, how would they react if they knew that he, the typical sports nut was "From the wrong side of the tracks? He really didn't care after all people were people. He thought of his big brother Mike and what he'd do in this situation, he'd stare them down until they shut there mouths then calmly give them what for. That was Mike though standing up for others. A sudden panic hit him, Mike could protect the world but who was doing that for him? He wasn't superman, as much as he thought otherwise. the thought of grabbing his gear and walking home hit him but he discarded it as fast as it had come to him, Mike would kill him, this was "a great" chance to meet new kids and stay out of trouble.  
  
Sighing Leo rolled over and tried to push back the panic.  
  
TBC  
  
*****  
  
If you think this story is worth continuing let me know. I'll need at least five reviews. 


	3. swimming and swinging

Chapter 3    Swimming and Swinging

That afternoon Kendrix found that she didn't mind canoeing.  But she didn't exactly like it when they dumped her in the pool.  True safety was important but she hit her head the first 2 times.  Still she knew if she gave up she'd be a quitter.  She wasn't, she'd known that as Leo had convinced her in his own way to stay.  She told herself he had nothing to do with why she was there.  She'd not even seen him until after she'd arrived at the meeting place for this activity.  When her turn rolled around again she found Leo right behind her shoulder.  

"Your worrying too much about what you're doing, just think about something else and you'll get it."  This, from a thirteen year old?  That was odd, but she'd known he was definitely different.  He was after all once again in line to go again.  

"Leo you don't have to go through it again, you already did it once."  She pointed out as the girl ahead of her took her turn.  

"I can use the practice."  He told her shrugging.  It was true, he was done but he had an idea of how to get her through it.  It was kind of like how his mom had gotten him through a tetanus shot last month.  He just hoped it would work.  

"But you can do it perfectly."  She told him and he shrugged.  

"Corbett you had your shot!"  Tim the camp counselor told Leo.

"But I might forget."  Leo replied and the older boy just rolled his eyes.  

"Yeah right, get back there Corbett."  Tim pointed to where the done kids stood.

"But..."

"Leo it doesn't matter."  Kendrix interrupted.  "If I don't get it this time I'm done."  She told him quietly she'd not have the entire camp laughing.  Then as he looked on she got in the canoe and was shoved out.  She then glanced back a little worried even as one of the other counselors dove in.  Leo was sticking his nose in the air, biting his lower lip and jutted out his chin and began to strut.  She felt herself laughing even as the canoe began to tip.  She didn't think just acted going through the motions and coming up just like she'd been taught.

When Kendrix surfaced a few seconds later it was to see Leo smirking at her cockily. She knew he'd done it; he'd gotten her through one of those situations she'd take forever to do on her own.    Kendrix wanted to run to him and hug him tight.  Instead Kendrix stuck out her tongue at him.  

Leo knew that she wasn't acting like the others expected.  Even Tim had been surprised how well she'd done the test.  She'd completely cleared the sides and bottom of the boat.  Yes, she would be shocking a lot more campers by the end of the summer.  

"See, you just have to relax."  He moved forward with her towel when the blonde climbed from the pool.   

"And you have to gloat."  She said and realized she was actually teasing a boy, not just any boy either, her friend Leo.  

"Naturally."  He smirked cockily.

When the group was told to head back to their cabins to change for rest hour they naturally walked together.  

"So, you get your stuff settled again?"  Leo asked and Kendrix frowned.  

"Excuse me?"  

"You packed this morning remember?"  

"Oh yes, I just managed to get things back where they go before the call for the first activity."  She replied.  

"That's good."  

"Yes."  She said and he had another idea.    

"Hey what you gonna do during rest time?"  

"I don't know, probably read one of my books.'  She said then the memory of what her cabin mates had done the previous night.  She thought of the book on sea creatures, she'd been reading it when the bullies had confronted her the other day.  Now she found herself wishing for the first time in a very long time that she'd never brought the books.  It wasn't that they were very expensive but that she loved them and didn't like the idea of seeing them destroyed.  

As they walked along Leo wondered what she was thinking.  Kendrix was a quiet person but whenever she was it usually meant she was contemplating something.  He wondered what it was.  Then he tried to think back to what they'd been talking about.  She'd said she might read a book, a book?  Why did she look so sad?  Why did he care so much?  He'd been trying to figure that out ever since he'd found himself telling her about Mike.  He didn't tell many people about his brother, not many would understand.  At least he'd figured that but she seemed to.  Yes she was definitely different.  

Reaching her cabin Kendrix went inside to change out of her swim gear and he continued on to his own cabin.  

***  

Sitting down Kendrix opened her suitcase and ran her fingers over her collection of science books.  There were still so many but she had loved that one about the whales.  She wished she knew how to get back at them.  She'd love to get back at them, to destroy something they cared about.  That was the difference between she and then, she'd never do something so spiteful even to those who deserved it.  Still, the thought brought a wicked little smile to her face.  

Kendrix heard the call for rest hour to begin in five minutes and her book Kendrix headed out to the play ground at the far end f the green and started for the tree.  The memory of yesterday's fiasco hit her and she veered away from the tree.  Looking around she tried to think of a good place to settle down. 

"Oh look at the little mouse looking for a whole to hide in."  The hated voice called and Kendrix was already stepping back at the sight of the bully.  

"You got away wormy but your going to do it again, your little boyfriend isn't here to save you."  

"Yeah no one's gonna save you."  

Kendrix didn't think she just tossed her book at the biggest boy and dove to the right running for all she was worth.  

She moved passed the kids playing a pick up game of red rover, the merry go round and was passing the monkey bars when she felt herself caught from behind.  

"Why you little brat!"  Bailey growled in her ear even as she was whipped around to face her pursuer.  

"He Monkey boy!"  A voice called and as Bailey looked around for the owner of the voice he was hit in the back by a rock.  

"What the!"  

Kendrix didn't waist time she jerked free and ran on passed the bars and towards the large lawn swing.  She realized then it had of course been Leo coming to her rescue again.  He now stood on the swing a hand holding the chain and one in his pocket, which was oddly lumpy.  .   

When the swing came forward she saw also his wicked look and the hand come from his pocket and extend to her.  

"Come on" He grinned and she didn't even think of her lost book leaping up onto the swing with surprising nimbleness.  

"Not bad kid, maybe I can teach you a few other things too."  Leo said once he saw Bailey and the guys slinking off.  He and his companion sat down on the swing looking out over the camp.  

"Teach me?"  She asked looking over at her new friend.  

"Yeah, the way I see it is your book smart and I'm street smart, put them together and we should be able to get them off your backs."  

"You really think so?"  

"I just wondered what you'd do."  She said with a little blush.  

"Run, when in doubt run."  He said jovially as he placed his hands behind his head and leaned back as if he had not a care in the world.    

TBC

***  

Thanks to all those who responded to chapter 1 and 2.  I love knowing what you think.  Listen, if there's anyone still reading this please let me know, it's been so long since I've had a chance to update.  


	4. Fun and Games

Chapter 4  fun and Games 

Kendrix came out of her cabin after washing up and headed to the dining hall with no trouble.  She even opened the Dorr and headed for the line before anything happened.  This time it was for the better.  Leo stood just behind the actual line as if waiting for her.

"Leo?"

"Hey brains."  He grinned and motioned her ahead of him in line.

"Leo you were here first."

"So?"  He asked.

"Leo."  She grinned and he pulled her into place in the line.  Knowing that there was no use in arguing she stayed and listened to him tell her a funny little story about the latest monster attack in Angel Grove.

"It was like there was this big alien wolf thing that stepped on a car."

"Leo that's terrible."

"Yeah I know the red and pink rangers had to take him on."

"I bet you'd make a great Power ranger."  Kendrix said and Leo seemed to think deeply.

"But then I couldn't be Leonardo."  He said and she giggled.

"You're crazy."

"Yep that's me the crazy turtle."

"Ok what'll it be?"  The cook demanded.  Both moved through the line then Kendrix started towards an empty table.  Leo was beside her, reaching it first and after sitting his trey down he pulled out her seat.

"Leo what are you doing?  They'll all think..."

"So what do we care what they think?  We're the only ones that matter anyway."   He said and his green eyes had gone as dark as the leaves out on the trees.  She knew that he was dead serious and felt herself nodding slowly, he was so right.  Then he was smiling.  

 "So you gonna go to the carnival tonight?"  He asked and she sighed.

"I think we have to."

"Cool that means I'll have someone to hang with."

"Leo..."  She began and he just looked at her and she saw that smirk.  "I'm not good at games."

"Well then you'll just have to learn."  He said and as they ate he told her about one of the carnivals he'd gone to back home. Kendrix who'd never really thought about it was fascinated by the idea of so many games and activities some not even requiring skills.  She thought only fleetingly of her books but it was so brief that she then forgot all about it.  It was amazing how Leo could pull her in like this.

***  

After dinner Kendrix ran back to her cabin and was brushing her teeth when Misty, one of the other girls in the cabin took the sink beside hers.

"Saw you sitting with Corbett."

"Uhh huh."  Kendrix said through mouthful of toothpaste.

"He's totally cute."  Misty said looking at Kendrix pointedly. Kendrix just shrugged.

"He's nice."

"Sure."

"What do you mean sure?"  Kendrix asked frowning slightly after spitting the last of her toothpaste out.

"I'm just saying that guys are only nice when they want something in return."

"Like what?"

"Well, I'd let you find out on your own but your nice so, just don't let him go to around too much with you."  Misty said and Kendrix felt a little more than confused, what was Misty talking about and why was she even talking to her?  She knew better than to trust the red head.  She'd always had it in for her.  She was probably the one who glued the pages of her book together last night.  St...

Just then Misty left her alone in the bathroom with her thoughts and Kendrix tried in vain to sort them out.

***  

Leo was waiting outside the cabin for Kendrix but even after the activity call she didn't come out.  One of the other girls from her cabin did though and came up to him.

"Kendrix isn't feeling very well, she's not coming to the carnie but I am.  Want to come with me?"  She asked and Leo's eyes narrowed.  What was going on?  This girl was one of the ones that gave Kendrix trouble behind her back.  No something was quite right at all.

"Sorry I have to go get something from my cabin."  Leo said and ran off before Misty could say a word to stop him.

***  

Kendrix sat on her bed after all of the girls had gone and still she didn't exactly know what Misty had been talking about.  She just knew it had to be bad, but she couldn't see Leo doing anything bad.  He was so nice and...  She jumped when she heard a muted curse.

On her feet she ran for the washroom.  There she could only stair at what she saw.

"So you gonna help me up or just stare?"  Leo asked from where he lay on the ground the screen having fallen forgotten to the floor beside him.

"Leo what are you doing?"  She asked running to him forgetting about Misty as she went.

"You didn't come out."

"I um..."  She had him on his feet and was checking for injuries.

"So you're not sick then." He said once she'd finished her administrations.  

"Sick?  Kendrix asked puzzled.  "No, I'm fine."

"I thought so, Leo said moving into the bunk room to lean against the back wall hidden by her bed.    "So why didn't you come out?"

"You were waiting for me?" She asked a little surprised.  

"Yes." He said crossing his arms in a thoughtful gesture. 

"Why?"  She asked sitting down on the edge of her bed.  

"Because Carney's even as corny as this one are better with more than one person."  He told her with a shrug.  

"Oh," She couldn't believe he'd said that, Leo?  Was Misty wrong after all?  

"Want to tell me why you weren't going to come?"  He asked pushing off of the wall to plop down beside her.  

"Not really it's probably silly."  She shrugged.  

"Come on Brains," he said ruffling her golden curls.  "I'm the king of silly.  What happened?"    He prompted. 

"Misty just…"  She looked away.  

"I should have known she had something to do with it."  Leo glared at the floor, and he had, he'd felt it when she'd tried to get him to go with her.  Anger raced through him, why did so many of the kids have so much trouble with them being friends?   

"Leo?"  

"What did she say to you?"  Leo asked quietly but there was something almost dangerous in the question.   

"It doesn't matter I know she was just…"  To Kendrix's surprise Leo took her hand.  

"Please tell me."  He asked again and in those green eyes she found her mind opening and the words coming.  She told him the whole story and then was surprised when his eyes lit with an unholy light.  

"Leo?"  

"Hmmm?"  

"What are you thinking?"  

"Oh nothing."  He said quietly as he looked back down at the hand he still held. 

"Come on, I told you."  

"Well, sometimes vengeance is better than feeling bad about things like this."  He said and she then understood the meaning behind that light, it was that of pay back.  

"Leo what are you talking about if you do anything to her you'll get thrown to of camp…" she looked down then too seeing the hands still joined on the coverlet between them.  

"You'd miss me."  He said and he looked up surprised.  

"What?"  

That's it, you'd miss me."  He grinned and she blushed.  

"Leo your being silly."  She told him taking on her brainy tone, as he liked to call it.  

"No, you do like me."  He teased then got up.  "This means that revenge can wait, we're going to the carnie."  

"But Leo…"  

"No buts, come on brains it's time to have a little fun."  

And they did, for the next hour and a half they played corny games, winning cheap little prizes.  Leo doing most of the winning while Kendrix just tried.  She had to ignore scathing looks from Misty but when she was with Leo they didn't seem so bad.  He had always been able to make things better.  Funny, she had only known him a couple of days and it seemed like she'd always known him.  

"Come on," Leo dragged her over to a counselor dressed like a fortune teller.  

The girl nodded Kendrix into the seat and she sat down.  Then she took the little girl's hand.  

"Ahhh," The gypsy began running her fingers over Kendrix's palm.  "I see a dance, and you, with a very handsome boy, your enjoying yourself and so is your date."  The fortune teller said and Kendrix just stared, she knew enough to know this was a crock, science was the true belief not some dumb counselor dressed up in a silly costume.  Still she wished it could be true, not that any boy would like her like that.  She was lucky that Leo even liked her as a friend let alone more.  

Then it was Leo's turn.  Kendrix found herself drawn to another booth set up by one of the counselors who was an art major at the nearby college.  She watched the young man drawing a dragon on one child's cheek and wondered if it hurt the feel of a pen on your face like that.  

"You know what you need?"  Leo asked as he joined her.  

"Hmmm?"  She asked still watching.  

"A cat."  With that he pulled her arm so they were in line and ready to go.  

With in minutes Kendrix was in the artist's seat while Jo, the art major drew a pink bobcat on her cheek.  

It really didn't hurt; it just tickled a little as the pen made the marks that formed what would one day be her symbol.  

When she was done she told Leo that he needed one too and he sat down and let a red lion be drawn on his forehead.    

By the end of the night the pair had all but forgot about the Misty incident.  They went to the cantina and ate popsicles and drank sodas while talking about what they wanted to do tomorrow.  For once Kendrix took an active part in the conversation saying that she wasn't sure what she'd like to do but that she might try crafts of the nature hike.  

"Hmmm, hey why don't we do this, I'll teach you sports and you can teach me about science on one of your hikes."  

"Ok," she grinned and thus set the tone for the next weeks.  

TBC  

***  

Well, what do you think?  Any suggestions on what should happen next?  

I'd like at least five reviews if you guys want me to continue this one.  


	5. The hike PT 1

Chapter 5 the hike pt. 1  

"Hey what you doing?" Kendrix asked plopping down on the bench beside Leo.  He looked up from his letter.  

"Letter from home."  

"Oh,"  

"You still haven't gotten one?"  He asked frowning slightly.  

"Well no, my mother is probably pretty busy with work and things."  Kendrix explained and found herself wondering if she was saying it more for her own benefit, so it wouldn't hurt so much that she was probably the only one there with out a single letter from her family. 

"Do you think she'll come for parent day next week?" Leo asked breaking Kendrix out of her morose thoughts.  

"I don't know she might not have time.  It's not easy for her to be a single parent and hold down a full time professorship at the university."  Kendrix reasoned and felt him nod his head although she was not looking at him.  

"Hmmm," he said thoughtfully, if it was his Mom she'd fight the fates to be there for either of her sons.  "Well you never know, she might make it after all."  He said not wanting her to feel bad, it was too nice of a day and there was still a week, maybe she'd still send a letter.  

"Yeah your right maybe."  She said and he went back to his letter.  She watched him as he read and saw the moment he read the line.  

"So what did your folks have to say?"  She asked trying not to sound like she was prying.  

"Well, Mike got home from his soldier camp early because he broke his leg."  Leo said and there was a pained look in his green eyes that said more than anything that he was feeling bad.  It was probably guilt; he said he always had to look out for his biog bro.  This time he'd not been there to do so.  "And he's driving mom and Pop nuts."  

"Oh, he isn't a very good patient?"  She asked trying to lighten the mood a little.  

"That's putting it mildly," Leo smirked a little.  "He hates not being in control and he can't do much of anything right now."  On that last his voice dropped and he once again looked at the letter a far away look in his eyes.  

"I'm sorry."  Kendrix said resting a soft hand on his shoulder.  He looked at it then her and felt an odd tingling in his shoulder, right here her hand rested.  She looked so sad and it mirrored how he felt minus the guilt.  "I know he's very important to you."  She finished and he forced a shrug.  

"Hey it isn't the first time and knowing Mike it won't be the last."  He said trying to sound unconcerned.  

"But still."  She persisted knowing she had to do something, something to make him understand.  "It wasn't your fault because your not there."  

"You know I think you see more than my mom," he said with a rye little smile.  How had this little genius gotten so close?  Most people didn't, he kept them at arms length with jokes and laughter but not Kendrix.  She just had something more to her, an inner sight.  It both alarmed and comforted him.  He didn't understand either emotion but was very glad to have her there with him.  "And she's got eagle eyes."  

"Well, a friendly turtle once told me that friends stick together and when you do you I think you just learn to know moods and stuff."  She reasoned as if knowing his very thoughts.   

"Yeah."  He said and would have thanked her but the P.A. system squawked then the morning announcements began.  

"All campers interested in going on the nature hike gather at the flagpole.  Campers interested in field games meet on the green, and al campers interested in arts and crafts meet outside the dining hall!"  The camp director called and Kendrix had an idea how to take Leo's mind off of his problems.  

"Come on."  She said grabbing his arm 

"Where are you taking me?"  

"You'll see."  She said and pulled him to the flag pole where several other campers were gathered.  

"A nature hike?"  He frowned, why?  Then he knew she liked science.  

"Yep, now you just relax and I'm going to do the teaching."  She said and he rolled his eyes good naturedly as a little of the old Leo returned to the surface.  

"Oh no what have I gotten myself into?"  He said and she socked him on the shoulder in a more she'd never done before.  He just looked at her and then really did smile, she was coming along.  At least if he couldn't save Mike he could be here with Kendrix.  

"Oh big baby."  She laughed and he made a face as several other the girls joined them.  

"Hey…"  He muttered as Misty smiled beguilingly at him.  Oh boy this was not going to work, he mused.  

***  

"Ok and this is called Queen Ann's Lace."  The counselor was saying but Kendrix just rolled her eyes.  

"It looks like a dirty doily."  One of the girls called.  

"Actually it's wild carrot to be exact."  Kendrix called and there were a couple mutters about know it alls and a few about big mouths.  But instead of taking offense Kendrix stuck out her tongue and then when they rolled their eyes she'd grin over at Leo who was still lost in his thoughts.  Great so much for that idea, she thought and then had an idea, if she could just…  

The jab in her side had Kendrix staggering to one side and tripping into tree.  The rough bark scratched her arm and she felt tears come to her eyes.  

Looking around she saw Misty smirking back at her as the group got further and further ahead of her.  

Kendrix thought of calling to the counselor but then everyone would just make fun so she decided that she'd bandage it up and be fine.  She reached in her pocket for her emergency pack but found it was not there.  Frowning she tired to remember if she'd brought it and realized that with Leo's news she'd completely forgotten to grab it.  Oh well, she sighed and started after the group.  

Leo didn't realize anything was wrong, he was thinking about the accident Mike had had.  He'd been doing a mock recon mission at camp and had fallen from a tree.  He had never listened to Mike when he told him he'd break his neck climbing and now thought it was kind of ironic that it was Mike who'd fallen instead of him.  

"It's really too quiet out here don't you think?"  Misty asked and he realized with a jolt that she was walking beside him and not Kendrix.  Looking around his frown deepened, she wasn't even there.  What was going on?  She'd been the one to drag him there and yet…  

***  

Kendrix was hobbling along behind them, her ankle aching from where she'd twisted it on an unseen tree root.  Still she knew she was getting further and further behind the group.  

"Great," she muttered swatting at a mosquito that was flying around her head.  

She really wished she could go back to camp and just lay down and this would all be a bad dream.  She'd only meant to take Leo's mind off his problems but instead here she was almost completely alone and in pain.

Kendrix knew that if Leo wouldn't have any trouble in this kind of a situation, so she tried to think like him.   

Well, if she were Leo she'd probably know what to do for a sprained ankle, in fact he'd probably had plenty of them himself.  Closing her eyes she tried to think.  Since she didn't know that she thought that if she could just get up into one of the trees maybe she'd be able to at least get the counselors attention and get them to stop.  Morosely she wondered if Leo had even missed her, he'd been so deep in his thoughts…  

She thought about the fact that she'd never ever even tried to climb a tree but she knew if she could go Canoeing she could do this too.  

***  Leo had a bad feeling that something was really wrong, Kendlix wouldn't wonder off, she was not the type she was much to self

contained for that.  No something had to have happened to her. He thought about calling to the counselor but knowing this one

she'd be much help.  Then there was Misty, she'd i idlly mkved in beside him like nothing was amiss.

He stepped on his shoelace and thus untied it giving himself a valid reason to stop.  Noone even really noticed even Misty who ran to catch up with her friends. 

Once he'd gotten behind it was easy to backtrack.

***  

Kendrix spaatted a giant rock not far from a tree and stepped towards it and hoped her ankle could hold her.  She rested a knee on it and was standing on it a minute later.  She lifted her hands and couldn't quite reach the branch.  Lowering her

arms she tried to think, if she jumped she might; able to grab it or she could fall and get hurt worse.

Glancing around she couldn't sea any other way so she did what Leo would do.  Once again she extended her arms and went into a croutch.

"1," she took a dep breath.  "2," she preyed this would work. "3!"  And she was air born.  It felt as if she was moving in slow motion.  Then she felt it and clamped her hand around the branch.  She tried for the second but missed.  

TBC 

***  

Well?  Ok, It's not the best cliff hanger but it got the job done.  So let me know what you think Plz.  


	6. The Hike Pt 2

ok, this chapter is for Rain,  GalaxyPink,   eXtreme eVolution, AND Capt. Cow FOR READING AFTER ALL THIS TIME AND NOT JUST BAILING WHEN THE CHAPTERS WERE FEW AND FAR BETWEEN.  

Debbie, Ok, yes I have planned on bringing this up through the LG timeline but I'm not saying anything else you'll just have to read to see what happens.  

Chapter 6 the Hike Pt. 2

Her right arm had the branch clamping down for dear life.  The left wasn't quite so lucky.  

For a split second she hung there holding on as best she could and then she waved her arm and preyed she could get a hold before her hand gave out from the strain of trying to hold all of her weight.  

***  

"Kendrix!"  Leo shouted his worry growing with every second.

Something was really wrong she was probably in real trouble, he could just feel it.  

"Kendrix come on answer me!" he thought of all of the things that could have happened to such a sheltered girl and hoped he could find her before anything else did.  

***  

Kendrix swung her arm again and then she had it and then for a

Split second she just dangled there trying to slow her heartbeat.

"That went well."  She muttered and then knowing if she didn't do something her grip would give, Kendrix said another prey that she could indeed do this and not die.   Then she began to rock back and forth and then on the count of 3 she swung her legs up so she could hook her leg around the branch.  

Pulling herself up on to it,   she then knew her ankle would have to rest.  Shifting her weight slightly Kendrix let herself straddle the tree limb.

***  

Leo hadn't seen or heard anything as he ran but then he caught sight of it, the dark stain near the base of the tree.

"Kendrix!"  He shouted hoping she was still close by and not too badly hurt to call for help.  

"Leo?"  A voice called and at first he thought it was his imagination but then.

"Leo up here!"  He then scanned his eyes up the tree and there, straddling the tree sat his little brain.

"What the hell are you doing up there!"  He demanded and she sighed.

"There was some problems and I got too far behind, I figured if I could get high enough to see everything maybe I could get someone's attention."

"Oh ok, well you should get down."

"Um Leo," she began sounding a little nervous.

"Yeah!"

"I kind of hurt my ankle and..."

"You'll hurt it more if you jump."  He said knowingly.  

THEN a flash of Mike lying on the couch at home in a cast had Leo's mind made up. Looking up at her, meeting her eyes he gave her a cocky smile.  

"Ok, just take it easy.   I'm gonna think of..."

"I have an idea, to get up here I stood on the rock beget up here if I do the reverse I can get down, but can you try and."  He heard it before she did and was running even as she yelped and dove to her right. 

"Kendrix!"  Leo was running even as she hit the ground and lay still in the bush where

She'd landed.

"Kendrix?"  He was then kneeling beside her.  "Can you hear me?"  He asked afraid she'd not answer then also afraid she would. If something was really wrong…  

"Yeah, I'm, I'm ok."  She managed spitting out a leaf.

"Gees Brains you almost gave me a heart attack." He said and she managed to sit up.

"I was a little scared there."  She admitted even as Leo was checking her ankle.

"I know the feeling."  He said and could still feel his heart pounding from fear.  When she'd gone down…  

"It's just sprained."  She told him and he nodded having come to the same conclusion.  He then was looking around for some sticks to make a splint.

"Ok," he got up, picked up the end of the branch she'd been on and laying it diagonal he stepped on it, breaking off about a foot, then he did it again and carried them back to her.  This should do it."  He said and then with out thinking he tore off the material of his sleeves.  

"Leo what you can't…"  

"Already did besides, we gotta hold it together some how."  He said and made short work of securing it about her injured limb.  

"Leo!"  Someone was calling as Leo was using what was left of his other sleeve to clean up the still oozing scratch on her arm.  

"So want to tell me how that happened, it's too rough to be from the fall and I'd guess it's from tree bark.  

"Misty."  

"Oh," He scowled, that brat was really starting to bug him.  

"She poked me with something and I stumbled into a tree.  That's why I got behind I forgot I didn't have my emergency kit in my pocket and by then you guys were up a ways.  Then I tripped on the tree root…"  She blushed and He smiled, she was kind of pretty when she did that.  

"Kendrix!"  Another voice shouted and she looked at him.  He nodded and getting up called.  

"Over here!"  Then he was helping her to her feet.  

"Where!"  

"Look for the red stained tree!"  Kendrix called and then there were more shouts as the other campers who'd been with the group arrived.  

"Is everything alright?"  Jenny Malloy asked her found charges.  

Kendrix nodded even as jenny began to examine the girl's injuries.  

"I um just tripped over a tree root is all."  

"Alright, well we better get you back to the infirmary."  The black haired teen told her and she began rounding up the group who'd all finally caught up to them.    

"Oh my gosh what happened?"  Misty asked Looking at Leo's shirt.  

"We had a little first aid situation"  

"Oh," Misty sniffed looking to where Kendrix began to hobble after Jenny.  "You know some people really shouldn't be aloud out of doors."  She said and there was a murmur of voices as Leo turned to the girl.  

"And some people should never leave the mall."  He shot back and her eyes widened in fained shock at his words and then as if he'd hurt her feeling thy filled with tears.  

Leo just rolled his eyes in disgust and walked away, moving to catch up to Kendrix.  

"Looks like you're not going to get what you want this time."  Mora, one of Misty's friends smirked at her.  

'Want to bet?"  Misty asked and Nora nodded.  

"Leo's no dummy; I bet you'll never be able to get him to ask you to the Farewell dance.'  

"You're on."  Misty smiled evilly, she'd show Nora who was the queen and she'd also have little Leo in her pocket by the end of the summer.   

TBC

***  

What do you think?  PLZ R&R.


	7. Changes

Chapter 7   Changes 

That evening they were sitting on the lawn swing in the playground neither saying much.  Leo hadn't really said very much since they'd arrived back at camp.  He'd gone silently to the Infirmary with her, sat while the nurse put a proper dressing on Kendrix's injury and then had left her at her cabin.  

At supper he'd gotten both of their treys and then told her to follow as he went to a table in the back of the room.  It was odd, almost as if he were babysitting, and she knew it was not like before, he'd not played silent guard, he usually made tons of jokes and was just so…  Leo.  

"Leo you don't have to stay I'm not going anywhere."  She said and he shrugged.  

"I know."  Was all he said and then for a few more minutes they just sat.  

"You'll be completely bored here with me.  I hear there's lawn hockey on the green."  She told him and he glanced at her shrugging again, how could he tell her that he was afraid that Misty might try something else or that He'd spotted Bailey and his goons watching as she was brought back into camp?  He didn't want to worry her.  

"I'm not really in a mood to play."  Was what he said and she looked over at him, confusion in her soft eyes.  

"Leo, you're always in a mood for sports." She pointed out.  

"Not today ok,"  He said his frustration adding a slight edge to his voice.  

"Leo is something wrong?"  She asked after a few minutes of silence.  

"Yes, you ask too many questions."  He bit out knowing that she could very well keep nagging until she got the truth out of him, if he just acted badly maybe she'd tae the hint and chill.  

"I see."  She replied and she was silent, trying to think what could be wrong.  Did he blame himself for what happened to her the way he did for Mike's accident?  It would be just like Leo, he was a natural leader and she figured that had to  come with guilt trips.  Hadn't she seen how when the power rangers fought monsters if  something happened the red ranger always tried to take the monster down alone?  

Now she thought that he'd make a really great power ranger, he was smart, fast and she guessed a good fighter.  She certainly wouldn't want to fight him.  Not that she'd be able to fight anyone, she was just so puny.  

But then she was a brain, as he called her and so that meant that she'd be better with book stuff.  Not that she'd ever want to be a power ranger but sometimes she thought it might be nice to be able to help someone else.    

It hit her that he was probably thinking about Mike and she knew that just maybe she could help him after all.   

***  

The next morning Kendrix was out of her cabin before the wake up trumpet sounded.  She was glad to see neither Leo or the bullies were out yes, in fact her own cabin had bee silent as she'd dressed.  Now she  crutched her way across the green to the canteen and 

She called the operator and got the number for the only Corbett in Angel Grove.  Then she dialed the number using the prepaid calling card her mother had given her for emergencies.  She knew it was early but if Mike was as regimented she figured he'd have gotten up.  

"Hello corbett residence."  

"Hi I know it's early but is um Mike there?"  

"Speaking.":  

"Hi um, this is afraid of your brother's."  

"Leo, is everything alright?  He didn't do anything stupid did he?"  

"No," she frowned, did this Mike really think that of his brother?  "He's ok, I just wondered if you're planning on coming to parent day with your parents."  

"I am not really sure, why?"  

'Ok, I don't know how to put this with out sounding stupid but I think he needs to see you."  

"Oh," there  was a pause on the other end of the line as she heard a mutt4red curse and then.  "I'm going to sit down give me a minute alright?"  

"Ok."  Kendrix said keeping her eye on the door as she waited for him to get situated.  

"Now, tell me what's going on."  

***   

" Hey Brains where'd you go?"  Leo asked as he spotted Kendrix coming from the direction of the infirmary.  

"I wanted to have the nurse have a look at my ankle to be sure it's healing right."  

"Oh, well you ready to head over to breakfast?"  

"Yeah sure."  

"Is your ankle bothering you?"  Leo asked frowning at her half hearted attitude.  She was never like this, had he hurt her feelings yesterday when he'd been rude?  He'd not meant to.  He'd just been so worried…  

"So Do you know what you're going to do this morning?"  

"Naw, probably board games or something."  

"Sounds like fun."  He said and he could feel the tension, it was one that had never before been between them.  

"Right, listen, Leo I was thinking you don't have to stay with me today.  I'll be fine on my own.  You should go and play flag football or something."  

"Are you trying to get rid of me?"  

"No, I just don't want you stuck with me because you feel bad about yesterday."  She explained as she sat down at the table in the cafeteria.  

"Why would you think I feel guilty about yesterday?"  He asked, knowing that she did see more than anyone when it came to him.  It was actually really scary.  

"Because Leo, you're kind of like the red ranger, you know in Angel Grove, whenever something goes wrong you feel bad."  She told him 

Leo thought about that and had to admit she was right.  He did tend to take things on himself sometimes.  The funny thing was it was usually only when it had to do with Mike.  Now though she was part of that and he wondered just what that said about their friendship.  They'd only been friends for a short time and she was as close as his brother…  

"She's making eyes at you."  Kendrix said quietly having spotted Misty trying to get Leo's attention.  

"Let her."  

"Leo she's trying to get you to go to the dance,. Didn't you hear them yesterday on the way back from the woods?"  

"I know and hmmm," an idea was forming in his mind.  "What do you say we have a little fun."  

"What do you mean?"  And then she was surprised when he leaned across the table and kissed her right on the lips.   

Kendrix froze at  his action feeling like a dear in the headlights and then the tingling started where his lips touched hers.  

"There, that should do it…"  He whispered pulling back.  He had to resist doing it again, the odd feeling he'd felt at the touch of their lips was so odd, like flying…  

"Oh…"  Kendrix breathed and there was a loud bang and but neither looked to where Misty had jumped to her feet, her feet, eyes snapping furiously.  They were too stunned by what had happened.  

TBC  

***  

Well?  I know it's not the most typical place to put a kiss but its how it came out so there it is?  PLZ R&R.


	8. Afterwards

Author's note: thank you to those of you who've have submitted reviews.  It's good to know I'm on the write track and rest assured Misty will get what's coming to her.  

Also, I wanted to say that this story is actually not being mapped out; whatever comes to mind is what I write down.  It's nice to see that it makes sense to someone other than me.  "Smile"

Chapter 8  Afterwards 

Kendrix could only stare at Leo, the rest of the dining hall ceasing to exist.  Did Leo just kiss her?  Did her lips tingle and her hart race?

"I think," He began trying to catch his breath.  TRUE he'd not kissed anyone but was his heart supposed to be racing as if he'd run a marathon?  Should his lips burn like this?  

Man, what was he thinking he was a boy...

Misty was fuming, her blue eyes shooting ice at the pair.  How could that have happened?  Worm was so scrawny, so wimpy, why would he want to kiss have

"CARE to take back that bet?"  Ashley asked and Misty looked over at her friend.

"Not on your life.  I will get him to ask me to the dance."  She snarled and then plastered a pleasant smile on her face.  Oh yes she thought, she'd get exactly what she wanted, just like always.  A wicked smile crossed her face.

***  

"I um..."  Kendrix looked at her plate and suddenly dove in. What else could she do?  Lao, her only friend had just kissed her.  She still couldn't believe it.  He still hadn't said much was just looking at her.  What did he think she would turn into a toad?  A little giggle escaped her lips and he looked at her in question.

"Sorry, I was just thinking."

"Oh, what about?"

"Toads."  She giggled after and his puzzlement deepened.

"Ok, what about toads?"

"I'm a toad."  She was no longer giggling but really and truly laughing.  He felt a little smile crossing her face.

"Ok, um have you lost it?"

"The frog prince but I'm a princess."  She replied.

"Oh, well I..."  Then he too was laughing.  Heavens he loved how her mind worked.  He'd kissed her, so she'd started thinking of the frog prince, changed herself into the frog.  He liked how she thought.  

"You know Misty's smirking."  

"Hmmm, well she won't be fore long.  So do you want to go to the dance with me?"  He asked and her eyes widened.  

"Leo…"  She realized then why he'd kissed her and why he was asking and felt as if a lump had just dropped her heart into her shoes.  True she understood the reason but it still hurt that he'd not told her the reason first.  

"Well, she managed to slightly push back the hurt and smile at him.  ""I'd love to!" She squealed loud enough for the whole room to hear and he grinned at both her realization and her acting skills.  He was also happy to see Misty's eyes narrow angrily.  Yes, this would be fun. Going to a dance with Kendrix wouldn't hurt either.  Heavens she was so sweet and funny and…  Oh, there he was again waxing poetical again.  Ug, he thought, I gotta do something else.  He then saw the odd look in her eyes and realized that her ankle must be bugging her.  

"Hey, is everything alright?"  He asked and she nodded as if not really paying attention and he knew that something was indeed wrong.  

"Ok brains, fess up. What's going on in that head of yours?"  

"I um, was uh just thinking about…"  

"Hey Leo, Kendrix.'  The sugary sweet voice said and both looked up to see Misty standing beside there table.  

"Misty, now what do you want?"  He asked annoyed.  

"Nothing, I just heard that you're going to the dance together and I wanted to say I'm glad, you two are perfect for each other."  She told them.  

"Oh?"  Leo asked knowing she was up to something again.  Glancing at Kendrix he saw she knew it to.  Her blue eyes were narrowed in suspicion. 

"Thanks."  He said and she nodded saying.  

'Kendrix if you'll need help with picking out an outfit or doing your hair I'll be around.'  She told her and left with a smile still on her too red lips.  

"Ok, what was that all about?"  Kendrix asked frowning now?"  

"I'm not sure but you better be careful."  Leo warned.  

"I will."  She replied and he nodded and finished his dinner.  

TBC  

***  

Ok, you know the drill, PLZ R&R.


	9. Different

 Chapter 9 Being different

Kendrix paused to watch as two counselors lay out two mats on the slope of the hill.  

"We're going to have a water slide."   Ashley said and Kendrix found her coming her way.  

"A water slide?"  Kendrix didn't see how two mats on a hill could be a water slide?  Weren't water slides like sliding boards with water?  That looked like a gym matt.  

"Yeah, it's kind of like one of those slip and slide things you see on TV.  
  Leo explained as he reached her.

"Let me guess you don't watch TV."  Ashley said noting Kendrix's puzzled expression.  

"They're going to have a hose; it will squirt the mat and who ever is sliding down it."  Leo said and she frowned slightly.  

"How would that be fun?"  

"Gees you really have lived in a cave."  Ashley muttered and stalked off.

"I have not lived in a cave, I'm just different."  The little blonde said and felt 

"Yeah like a freak."  Kendrix heard the girl mutter. 

"Forget her come on."  Leo said and Kendrix was pulled over to one side where they watched as two hoses were set up.  

"Leo, I don't know, maybe I should have gone to crafts, and you know, my ankle…'  

"That's silly, Kendrix you've been fine for two and a half days.  You really have to learn to fight back, when Ashley had made fun of you should have said "Well, some of us have lives."  Not just said that you're different.  It will get them to back off."  

"Oh, she murmured thoughtfully and found herself following him once more.  

Kendrix did find that the make-shift waterslide was actually quite fun.  When it was time to get ready for rest hour she was a little sad.  She settled for playing power rangers with Leo.  It was funny, neither cared that they were too old to do so or about the other kids.  Kendrix was the pink ranger while of coarse Leo was the red ranger.  When Bailey and his pals started to chase them Leo just incorporated it into the make-believe.  /It was surprising that Kendrix, when pretending was much braver and she even stood toe to toe with the bullies.  

"Your not taking this planet you greasy blob!"  Kendrix shouted and stomped hard on his foot.  

"Why you little!"  Tony bellowed and when he would have struck her she ducked and head butted him in the middle.  

"You're dead blonde!"  Bailey shouted and instead of taking off she stuck out her tongue.  

Leo couldn't believe what she was doing; she was goading someone who could flatten her.  Still she did what he'd told her, she ran.  

Leo was too busy watching her and not Tony that's why he found himself caught.  He cursed his stupidity knowing he was in for a real beating.  

Kendrix reached the tree, and as quick as a cat swung up not the lowest hanging branch.  Instead of taunting him from there she used it to climb up, branch by branch.  

"You think a little height's going to stop me!?"  Bailey shouted as he scrambled up after her.  Kendrix just got to the highest possible branch.  

"That's right block head keep coming."  She grinned down on him knowing that the two branches closest to her were too weak to hold his greater weight.  She didn't bother to tell him though and so when he reached the second lowest one she smiled, waited and then saw the shock on his face when he heard the crack.  

Leo grunted with the blow and knew that Kendrix had to be in much worse shape than he was.  

"What the?"  One of the bullies shouted and the one holding him loosened his hold long enough to break free and run.  

"Bailey!"  

"You little…!"  

"You should know better than to mess with the power rangers."  She grinned and leapt down; running in the other direction, hoping Leo was alright.  

Leo heard the feet coming, pounding, racing after her and he spotted Kendrix grinning as she ran.  He didn't get up just grabbed her arm in passing and yanked her into his hiding spot behind a bush.  They watched as Tony came running that way but when he couldn't find them ran passed.  

"Now that was fun."  She grinned and he saw the way her eyes sparkled and the way her cheeks were rosy from the exertion.  He didn't know why but he wanted to kiss her, to press his mouth to her soft lips, to feel the tingling again…   

"Leo?"  She asked and he was doing it, leaning forward, and their lips were meeting. 

"Leo?"  

"Yeah?"  He asked when he'd moved backwards.  

"Was that for the others?"  

"No why?"  

"Because i9f you kiss me for their benefit would tell me?"  

"Ok…"  Why was she asking that?  Did she think that's why he'd kissed her before?  But it had been so why not.  

"Kendrix, listen, I know I asked you to the…"  

"Will all campers please return to their cabins to wash up for dinner?"  The voice called over the camp PA system.  

Leo tried again but she was grabbing his hand, pulling him to the others.  He knew she didn't want the jerks to catch them alone in the open.  Well, he'd just have to talk to her later…  

TBC

***  

Ok, what did you think?  PLZ let me know.  


	10. thoughts

Chapter 10 

"Leo are you sure you're ok?"  Kendrix asked while they sat munching on chips and drinking soda.  He'd not wanted to talk about  the afternoon's adventure at dinner, in case a counselor happened by.  Whatever had happened Leo didn't want Kendrix in trouble and by Tony's absence at dinner their would be trouble.  Now though there were no counselors within earshot so...

"Yeah, nothing bruised but my pride."  He made a face which made Kendrix smile.  "What about you."  She'd seemed fine, better than  fine in fact.  She'd actually been glowing.  That was yet another indication that something had really happened.

"I'm great.  I took care of Tony myself."  She said but didn't elaborate.  What was she keeping from him?  His curiosity was growing with every minute.

"So tell me what you did."  He said after  a few more minutes of silence.

"Leo I just climbed a tree."  She shrugged easily and bit into another sourcream and onion chip.

"Come on I know his type, he'd have gone right after you."  Leo told her matter-of-factly.  Oh yes he knew that type, there had been plenty of kids like that back home.  Mike had once upon a time thrashed a few of them.  

A sudden fealing of home sickness hit Leo and he swallowed some of his drink to wash away the saulty taste of the tears.  It wouldn't do either of them any good to fall apart.  Maybe he'd write him a letter and tomorrow he'd give it to his parents.

"When he's mad he's mad.  Now what happened."  He said and sat back to wait for her to fess up.

"Fine."  She sighed knowing Leo enough to know he'd not give up on this, not until he got what he wanted.  "He followed me up the tree."

"He..."  Leo frowned, how could she have gotten herself into that kind of a mess.  The possibilities had his stomach churning.  She must have seen because she quickly went on.

"Followed me."  She said and his eyes narrowed,  it had been planned?  

"And he forgot that he's not as little as I am."

"You tricked him into falling."  Leo laughed at that.

"Guilty."  Kendrix giggled, as much from what she'd done as his admiring tone.

"Not bad for a beginner."

"Well, it did keep them all from pounding you."  She told him remembering the knowledge of what those creeps could do to Leo if something was not done.

"And he wouldn't have hurt you?"  He asked a brow raised in surprise.

"A little, the thing is I have this white knight who keeps saving me." She smiled and he reached over and touched her hand.  He wanted to say something, to tel her the truth, if saving her made her smile he'd do it anytime but he'd look dumb.  After all he was a guy, not some fairytale prince.

"Well, you know  if you keep this up you might not need him. That was really a smart thing to do."

"That's why you call me brains, remember?"

"And she's cocky too."  Leo teased.

"I have a good teacher."  She joked right back.

"Well I am the best."  He smirked.

As the banter faded they lapsed into silence and Kendrix thought about tomorrow, it would not be like today, she'd be on her own.  Leo's parents would come and he'd play in the camper/parent softball game.  Not that she could play anyway.  In that sense it was good her mother had to work.  

Kendrix's mind drifted back to the letter she'd gotten the day before.  She'd found it on her bed.  She'd put it away and then only early this morning she read it.  

Now, she thought about the hike she'd go  on.  At least other kids were in the same boat.  

Misty was going on the hike.  both of her parents were over in eastern Europe they she was on her own.  She knew too she should be worried but Kendrix felt too tired just then.

Leo watched the sadness creep into the blonde's soft eyes and sighed.  He had known this morning something was up but she'd not seemed inclined to talk about it and then she'd been playing and had seemed ok but now...

" You know, if you turn that upside down you'll be smiling."  Leo's words brought Kendrix back from her world of dismal thoughts and she found him gazing over at her, his jade eyes unreadable.  She wondered what he was talking about until he started.

"this real shy man was in the hospital for some tests, the last left his stomach kind of upset.  After he'd thought he had to go a few times and didn't go, he decided one was just that, not real."  Leo began and Kendrix frowned, hat was he doing now?  Then it hit her, the man had a belly ache and…  

"Ought oh…"  

"Yeah, he had diarrhea all over his bed."  Leo said grinning wickedly at the horrified giggles escaping Kendrix as she listened.  That was much better.    

"ooo…"  It was funny, Leo got all into whatever he was doing from playing kick ball to telling dirty jokes.  This one though was funny on it's own.  

"that's not the worst of it."  He smirked.  "he jumped out of bed,  balled up the sheets, and threw them out the  hospital window." 

Kendrix could see the whole thing in her mind and nerly feel off her chair at the wayit would look.    She did feel bad for the man in the hospital.  She hated to hear about people sick.  though.  

"Just then this drunk guy was walking by the hospital and the sheets landed on him. He started  swinging his arms trying to get his attacker off him," Leo made the frantic gestures.   "And ended up with the soiled sheets in a   heap at his feet."  he said and   Kendrix couldn't wait for the punch line.  

"So then the drunk dude stood there,  a little dizzy, staring down at the sheets, a hospital security guard  walked up and asked him what happened.  The guy said "I think I just  beat the crap out of a ghost.""  

"Leo your terrible.'  She gasped out trhough the giggles and he smiled.  man she was pretty when she laughed.  it was also much better than htat sad and kind of lost look.  

"Hi guys, how's it going?"  Misty asked plopping down beside

Kendrix.  The blonde tried not to make a face and realized Leo

was watching her.

"Fine, how are you?"  He asked solemnly.

"Ok, a little tired but ok."

"Good so are you ready for tomorrow?"  She asked that of Leo who

shrugged.  "I am I just found out my mom's back and coming."

that hit Kendrix like a  bullet to the gut.  She lokked at the

last of her drink and suddenly didn't feel like drinking it.

Leo saw her sadness returning and wanted to kick something.

He'd finally got her to smile again and the dumb red  head had

to go to work again.

"Listen, I was thinking about the dance, maybe you should wear

pink, it's a good color for you."

"That's right you 2 are going to the dance."  Misty managed a nice smile but she knew they'd never make it together, not to the dance.  She would not let the worm win.  

"Listen I think I'm going to go head over to the office, to see if you got any maill."  Leo said knowing Kendrix wanted out of there.  he did too.  Misty was so transparent.  She was still trying to win that stupid bet.  Well, she wouldn't, he'd not let her.  No, she and the others had already caused enough trouble.  

TBC


	11. the Reunion

Chapter 12 the reunion

Kendrix woke early the next morning feeling as if a heavy weight had settled in her chest.   She'd felt it ever since she'd found out that even Misty's folks were coming today.  

Kendrix had learned one very important thing from Leo, no mater what you had to make the best out of it.  She thought of that as she showered and changed into a pair of shorts and a pretty pink tank top.  Then she headed out to get lined up for breakfast.  

She was the first inside and had her trey before anyone could do anything mean to stop her. 

***  

"Will Leo Corbett please report to the director's office?"  Leo frowned, that was odd, and they weren't supposed to be there until ten.  Shrugging he put his combed back in his locker and headed out.  

As he neared the dining hall he spotted Kendrix in line and frowned.  That was odd, she was never first.  What had happened?  Had Misty done something new?  He didn't have time to wonder as again he was paged.  

When Leo reached the office he stopped dead in his tracks.  The figure that leaned against the door couldn't be there…  He was at home with a broken leg…  

"So your still in one peace." the taller boy smirked and Leo just stared, how had he gotten there?  Where were their parents?  Had something happened?  

"Mike?"  He asked in a breath, afraid what he'd hear.  

"And you remember me."  The smirk broadened.  

"What are you doing here?"  Leo wondered aloud.  

"Can't I visit my little brother?"  Mike sounded exasperated.  

"Not on this planet."  Leo said still a little worried.  

"Ok, well, apparently you have a very good friend."  Mike said and Leo knew immediately who he was talking about but why would Mike know about her?  He'd never met Kendrix, heck until a few weeks ago he'd not known her.  

"Kendrix?"  He asked anyway and Mike thought a moment then nodded.  

"That's her.  She called said you were having problems."  At that last Leo felt a pang of anger.  Great, now Mike would think he couldn't handle his life on his own, or if she'd told him about everything else his brother would lecture him forever.  .   He felt for the first time a surge of anger directed at the little blonde.  She'd had no right, now Mike would rub this all in his face.  

***  

Kendrix saw Mike and Leo come in; Leo glanced in her direction and promptly glared at her before heading for a table.  

"He was mad; she'd thought he'd be happy to have Mike come to see him.  

"Nice try."  She muttered to herself and began to play with her food.  So much for helping a friend, she had probably lost him now.  Oh, well, he'd finally have a normal summer.  Things would go back to normal too.  

"I know what you did."   The voice said and she looked up to find one of the bullies standing there.  

"So what? want to kick my butt?"  Kendrix asked not really carrying if he did, she felt suddenly too tired to bother.   

***  

"So, you mad because I'm hear or is this just how you've decided to act now?"  Then he caught the look Leo sent a small girl sitting all alone at a table.  "Hmm, she's a little short."  The older Corbett observed.  

"She's Kendrix."  Leo Shrugged.  

"So I figured.  So want to tell me why your doing the death stare at her?"  Mike asked as he took a bite of the pasty oatmeal.

"No, it's my own reason."  Leo said looking back at his own breakfast.  Why did she do this?  Why did she have to humiliate him after all he'd done for her?  

"Man I thought we were brothers." Mike's voice broke into her thoughts.  

"Yeah."  Leo muttered.

"So share bro."  Mike urged taking a drink of his milk.  

"She shouldn't have…"  Leo began but never got the chance to continue.  

Crash!  Both boys looked up to see a tall boy hulking over Kendrix, her trey now lay on the floor and the boy was splattered with oatmeal.  

"Why you little!"  The boy was jerking her from the.  

"Put me down!"  The golden headed child shrieked.  

"That…"  Leo growled on his feet before he could even think about his reaction.  

***  

Kendrix knew he was going to hurt her, she could see it in his eyes.  She also knew she was on her won.  She knew that she could do this, she had before…  Still the blow that caught her in the belly sent fire shooting through her.  She knew she had to do something, so kicked out nailing him in the shins.  

He swore and would have acted but someone tapped him on the shoulder distracting him.  Whirling, still holding her, Bailey found a taller boy standing there, his fist connected with the creep's face.  Kendrix found herself falling and would have landed on her butt; however arms caught her, steadying. 

"What is the meaning of this?"  The camp director demanded angrily.  When Leo and Mike told him the situation he dragged Bailey away.  

"You ok?"  Leo asked as Kendrix finally got the chance to rub at her belly.  

"Yes, I'm fine."  Kendrix managed breathing in and out slowly.  She then saw the boy beside Leo and blushed.  

"Meet my brother."  Leo did feel like grinning slightly.  

"Hi."  Mike said and he noticed that this young girl had soft eyes, like those of a dear and an innocence about her.  No wonder Leo was drawn to her.  

"Hi guys, so Leo is this your brother?"  Misty asked as if nothing had just happened.  Leo wanted to scream, why were these pains everywhere?  

"Misty."  He bit out grudgingly.  Then he was catching Kendrix's arm starting to pull her away.  "Come on we were going."  

"Right."  Mike nodded ignoring what had to be the other trouble maker.  He could see why Leo was acting as he was towards Kendrix, she was in trouble.  

"Come on."  Leo said again to Kendrix as she was kneeling to clean up the floor.  

"I have to clean this…"  She protested.  

"Leave it."  Mike said seeing the head counselor coming their way with Bailey in tow.  

"No it's my mess." Kendrix agreed not looking up.  

"And Bailey will be cleaning it up."  Her head shot up when she spotted him.  She blushed, why didn't anything ever go right these days?  

"OH, well then…"  Leo was helping Kendrix to her feet and leading her off.  "Now, about your food."  

Five minutes later the three of them were settled in their seats once more, eating their breakfasts.  

 "So those were the creeps you thought were going to…" Mike began and Leo frowned at Kendrix.  

"What did you have to tell him everything?"  

"Leo, I…"   She began trying to figure out how to handle this.  "KNOW YOU ARE MAD, YOU SHOULD BE BUT I just told him what I thought he needed to know."  

"I'm glad she called, at least now I know you're alright."  Mike broke in, he knew his little brother had a nasty temper when provoked so didn't want to see this scrap of a girl have to face it.  

"You didn't think so?"  Leo glared at him.  

"Kid you get in more trouble than three street gangs."  Mike shot back and was glad the anger was directed at him now.  

"Alright children."  Kendrix broke in and both turned to look at her.  

"So, what was Baillie hassling you about this time?"  Leo asked after a minute's silence. 

"He knows what I did."  She shrugged.  

"Oh, well that doesn't mean he'll do anything about it.  If he does then he'll have to tell everyone the reason you did."  Leo reasoned.  

"I don't know…"  She looked at her hands then at her food.  

"Well, from what you guys have said the odds are stacked against you."  Mike said slowly.  His military mind was whirling with the possibilities.  

"After breakfast!" The director began slowly over the PA system.  "All campers who are going on the adventure hike are to meet behind the infirmary!"  

"That's me; I better go and get ready."  Kendrix said jumping to her feet forgetting all about the rest of her food.  She had to go change her clothes and fix her first aid pack.  

"What's the adventure hike?"  Make asked watching after the blonde as she headed for the rubbish.  

"It's an all day activity for the kids who's parents aren't' coming today."  Leo said wishing that he'd thought to call Kendrix's mother for her.  In truth he knew she'd just been trying to help when she'd called mike. He did know that and he knew too from the look on Dana's face she knew eh was going to understand, or at least she hoped so.  

"So Kendrix's aren't coming?"  Mike brought Leo out of her thoughts.  

"No, her mother has to work."  

"Man that would suck."  

"Yeah."  

"So, you like her.'  

"What?"  

"You've been watching her every minute she's around. "  

"I don't know, there's just something different about her."  

"So I've seen, say what do you say…"  

TBC  

***  

Well?  what do you think? Want to know what the idea is?  If so PLZ R&R and let me know.


	12. the adventure

Chapter 14 the adventure

"Hey Brains wait up!"  Kendrix turned to find Leo and Mike coming her way.  The latter was having no trouble in the grass, even with his crutches.  

"Hey guys, aren't you supposed to meet at the water fountain for the game?"  She asked frowning then as she realized they weren't headed that way.  

"We've decided we don't want to play."  Mike said and he saw the confusion on Kendrix's pretty little face.  

"You don't?"  She asked in confusion.  

"No, we thought the hike sounds like more fun."  Leo agreed with his big brother and Kendrix couldn't understand, didn't he realize that the hike would be lame?  

"But Leo you love sports."  She pointed out thoughtfully.  

"And my bro can't play."  Leo reminded her at a nod from Mike.  

"Oh, well how can he um go on the hike?"  She asked eyeing Mike's crutches skeptically.  

"I'm stronger than I look."  Mike smirked, his little brother was right; she was sharp as a tack.  

"Oh…"  She blushed and Mike had a flash of a pink clad figure with a sword and…  

"So you ready to go find some nature?"  Leo asked breaking his brother from his images.  

"Turtle boy your nuts."  Kendrix shook her head.  He had the perfect time to bond with his big brother and yet he wanted to g with her?  

"That's me."  Leo smirked cockily and she had to smile when she saw Mike just roll his eyes. Yes they were definitely brothers.

***

"How did you get the director to let you do this?"  Kendrix asked a time later as the three were following the rest of the group.  

"Mom and Dad talked to him."  Mike shrugged as if they did it all of the time.  

"Their here?  Where are they?"  Kendrix frowned.  "Shouldn't you two be with them?"  

"Relax; they'll be here for dinner.  They are back at the hotel, swimming I think."  Mike shrugged seeing her alarm.  Boy the girl was nothing like most of his brother's friends, she was smart, thoughtful and cute.  

"Oh."  Kendrix felt a little worse, had this all been planned?  Had Leo did a double whammy on her?  But why he'd not known she'd called Mike until today.  

"Yeah, it's not often they get to stay in a hotel let alone anywhere with a pool."  Leo said correctly interrupting her guilty expression.  

"Oh."  She blushed.   

"So where do you come from?"  Mike asked and Kendrix looked at him oddly.  

"Me?"  Kendrix asked surprised.  Why was he still talking to her?  Hadn't he come all this way to see his little brother?  

"Yeah, I know where Leo's from; we used to share a room."  Mike rolled his eyes at her seeming confusion.  

"Oh…"  She blushed again.  What was it about the Corbett men?  They just kept turning her pink.  "I'm from Mariner Bay."  She said after a minute and mike nodded.  

"Oh, I hear it's pretty nice there."  He said and she nodded.  

"It's ok."  

"Don't like it?"  Leo asked and she'd almost forgotten he was there he'd gone so quiet.  She felt bad again, was she upsetting him?  She thought of joining the others but had the feeling both hr companions would object.  Heavens boys were complex.  

"I um…"  

"Hey look isn't that a wild carrot?"  Leo called and she looked up to see the same Queen Anne's lace from the other day.  

"You remembered that?"  She smiled a little; she'd thought he was day dreaming when she'd corrected the counselor.  

"Hey I may be a turtle but I pay attention to lessons."  He smirked at her and she shook her head.  He was being a little show off.  At least she thought, he wasn't' mad at her now.  

"Show off."  She teased on impulse and he looked at her innocently.  

"Who me?"  

"Who else snuck into my cabin twice to check on me?"  Kendrix retorted and he stole a glance at his brother, figures he'd heard that.  

"Wait just a minute you did what?"  Mike growled, and for a single second as Kendrix turned to look at him she had a flash of a figure in dark armor, fighting odd looking alien things.  She smiled to herself and then remembered the situation.  

"It's a long story."  She told him.  

"I have time."  He said grimly glaring at his little brother.  It wasn't that he didn't understand why if Leo cared he'd risk everything for a friend; it was that he hadn't used his head.  If he'd been caught he'd have been kicked out…  

"Fine, let's sit down though ok?"  Leo asked and Mike nodded grimly.  

 "There's an A-frame up ahead."  Kendrix said and led the way.  

***  

"So you were that worried about someone you'd never even met?"  Mike wanted to laugh; his brother had used his brain, and had taken the lumps to prove it.  Shaking his head he smiled.  

"Hey I care about people too."  Leo grumbled.  

"Yeah."  Kendrix said glaring at Mike indignantly, didn't he know Leo had feelings and cared for people beyond himself or his brother?   

"You know blondey I think your definitely a good influence on my little brother."  

"Oh…" she blushed.  What could she say to that?   

For the new half an hour they sat around, talking, joking and Kendrix got her first real look at the Corbett brothers.  They were really a lot alike, both looked out for each other but neither wanted the other to really know.  Not to mention that both boys hated bullies and Mike, although a military man at heart loved sports from time to time.  It was obvious that they loved each other very much.  She wondered if she'd had a brother or sister if they'd be that close, care that much.  She doubted, NOT WITH HOW HER PARENTS HAD ALWAYS FOUGHT.  

"So the question is what are we going to do about Misty?"  

"And don't forget those stupid bullies."  

"Right, well we could just ignore them."  

"Not after what happened the other day."  

"What's that?"  

"One of the jerks fell out of a tree.  

"Your kidding."  

"No, she um…"  

"Tricked one of those pigs into falling out of a tree."  

"Oh."  Mike had to hide a grin, talk about a fire cracker she was just what Leo needed, someone just chalk full of surprises.  

"Anyway I'd say it's about lunch time.'  Leo spoke up and Kendrix frowned at him before glancing at her watch.

"Leo It's barely even ten.'  

"So?  It's been a long morning already.'  

"Awe, trouble maker too pooped to play?"  Kendrix teased and he made a face at her, receiving the same response.  

"Ok kids lets try and be grown ups and…'  

Both turned on Mike and made faces. The oldest member of their group just rolled his eyes and waited while the tow played their little games.  

It was funny, Mike mused, and even as Kendrix and Leo played power rangers he didn't feel dumb, no he felt right at home.  

It was when Kendrix scrambled up a tree like a little cat he had another flash, she was in a pink ranger uniform and Leo in Red, he didn't even question how he knew it was them but he did.  The other image had him frowning though; he was dressed in a dark ranger uniform and arguing with Leo or rather the red ranger.  Kendrix and others were there trying to stop them but… the image broke and Mike looked down at his casted leg.  That was nuts them power rangers?  

"Kendrix I'm not dumb like that creep, you come down here.'  

"I…"  there was the sound of something cracking, then even as Mike shot to his feet the pink clad girl was falling to the ground.  

***  

Leo couldn't believe this was happening, she was falling, again and he didn't think just moved.  She was light but she still seemed heavy as her full weight hit him.  

"You know," Leo began as he set her on her feet, "you should see about getting a body guard."  He teased her as his heart returned to normal.  

"That's what I have you for."  She smiled up at him and he couldn't resist, leaning down he pressed his lips to hers.  

***   

Kendrix's heart leapt at the feel of his kiss.  She'd not been afraid of the fall; Kendrix knew that as long as Leo was around she was safe.  Funny, that after only a short time she trusted him so implicitly.  

***  

Mike smiled, as he saw the kiss, so that's the way the cookie crumbled.  Well no wonder they were so attached.  He wondered if it was making his little brother uncomfortable.  He knew Leo wasn't exactly big on girls so this was just a real marvel.  

The sound of voices had Leo and Kendrix jumping apart and then they were running to where Mike was and then the three wordlessly moved to hide on the far side of the a-frame.  

"I don't' know, it looked green but I could be wrong.'  

"Well just keep the turnicate tight."  One of the counselors was saying as the group helped to carry the now green faced girl.  

Kendrix silently gestured that they should follow and then they were, helping o carry the litter the girl was being carried on.  

"What happened?"  Leo asked and Kendrix looked the girl over and the said.  

"Snake bite."  

"Ewe."  Leo made a face, he might be a boy bet snakes were not exactly one of his favorite animals.  

"Yeah."  Mike even agreed from behind them.  He thought it was funny that no one had missed them but from what he had heard most thought Kendrix was rather forgettable.  With out another thought about it he limped along after them.  

TBC

***  

Well?  Ok, I know that in the last chapter Mike supposedly learned about the true situation but I didn't really show it, so I thought this would suit.  What do you think?


	13. Understandings

Author's note: thank you to all of you who have reviewed.  I really appreciate the encouragement and the suggestions. 

Chapter 13 Understandings 

Through out the rest of the day Kendrix felt odd, as if she'd stepped out of her own life and into that of some other girl, not a bookworm or loner.  She also found Mike was not as starched as Leo had made him out to be, he was just a kid, in a hurry to grow up and take control of his own life.  It was very obvious that he did love Leo that was good, she mused at dinner that night, and people needed each other even if they didn't think they did.  She could see that's how Leo was, eh saw it as he had to look out for his big brother and not the other way around.  

Kendrix also found she really liked Mr. and Mrs. Corbett, they were very nice and she could see that their family was a tight knit one.  That was good, Leo and Mike would never have to deal with the upsets of a divorce or split up.  She could also see just how happy her best friend was to have his family there, he looked like a little boy, there were no more signs of the future man he might one day be.  The only thing that still troubled her was that kiss.  Why had he done it this time?  She knew their only audience was Mike, why would he do that for him?  Did he like her?  She felt a fluttering at just that thought and forced herself to take a drink of her koolade.  She had to stop hoping like that, there was not even the hint of a chance he'd like her, not like she was coming to like him.  

Sighing she listened to the boys talking about kids back home.  She wished she had friends back there; she didn't have any but Leo really.  She wondered fretfully what she'd do without him.  She felt tears fill her eyes and she got up and excused herself before running to the girl's room in the back of the dining hall.  

***  

"What was that all about?"  Mike asked frowning after the little blonde.  Although he'd been catching his little brother up on current events he'd been half watching Kendrix.  She was going to be really pretty and he could almost imagine Leo and the girl standing side by side and getting married.  Man, he was rely getting out of touch, they were barely thirteen, besides after the end of the summer they might never even see  each other again.  

"What?"  

"Kendrix, she…'  

"She had to use the ladies room."  

"Oh, right."  He had a funny feeling his mother was wrong.  In that last second he thought he detected a sheen of tears in her eyes.  

"'I'll be back."  He said getting to his feet and heading for the back of the room.  

***  

Switching on the light Kendrix was glad to have the moment's silence.  She double checked the lock and then went to the window and stared out into the golden light of the evening.  It was so peaceful beyond the tattered screen window.  Why it was now that Leo was happy she felt so out of place?  Why did she feel like she'd lost her best friend?  True Leo hadn't ignored her but why did she still feel like she'd lost something?  

Turning away from the placidity of the afternoon she walked to the sink and turned on the tap.  The cool water ran over her hands cooling the skin, making her feel something other than the loss.  She knew then what it was, the summer was half over, soon she'd be going home and that would be the end of it.  Today had just been a marker of the passing of time.  

When Kendrix emerged from the bathroom a few minutes later she found Mike leaning against the wall, his crutches beside him.  

"Um, Mike there's a boy's bathroom at the end of the hall."  She said frowning, hadn't he seen the big white letters on the door?  

"I know."  He said and when he made no move to go she frowned at the much taller boy.  

"Did you need something?"  

"Are you ok?"  The question startle Kendrix and she wondered why he'd ask, she hadn't been crying or anything when she'd left the table.  Had she run out too abruptly?  

"Fine why?"  

"You just seemed kind of sad back there."  He said shifting slightly and folding his arms over his muscular chest.  

"Oh, I was just thinking."  She said quickly, too quickly.  What was with her tonight?  She was just so out of sorts.  

"Want to talk about it?"  He asked shifting again and she wondered if his leg was bugging him.  Shouldn't he be sitting or something?  

"Talk?"  She asked as if it was an alien concept.  Why would he want to talk to her?  What was there to talk about?  She was just having some trouble, trouble she could deal with, like she always did.  

"Yeah," he said amusement mingling with the concern in his dark eyes.  "You know the thing people do from time to time."  

***  

"I know what it is but why?"  She asked and he wondered at the confused look in her eyes.  

"Well, you helped my brother out so I thought I'd return the favor."  He shrugged what else could he say?  He couldn't exactly tell her he felt an odd kinship with her?  That it was odd but it kind of felt like she was his little sister too?  It didn't even make sense to him how could she understand?  They'd only really met a hand full of hours ago.  

"Oh, you don't' owe me anything."  She was saying bringing Mike out of his musings lightly.  He thought that she kind of looked like a girl scout, and that made her laugh.  

***  

"Friends help friends."  She said thinking of how many times Leo had come through for her.  No matter what happened Leo was her friend, that wouldn't change.  And now Maybe Mike would be to.  

"You haven't had very many friends have you?"  He asked breaking into her thoughts.  

"What makes you say that?"  She asked tilting her head slightly to one side in question.  

"Oh, just things you and Leo have said."  She watched him shrug and could see Leo in the gesture.  True Mike was much bigger, more reserved but it was so clear how alike the two boys were under that.  

"I um…"  She tried to remember the question when she realized he was still looking at her in question." shouldn't we get back to the others?  Leo will wonder where you are."  

"I can take care of myself."  Mike smiled with a little laugh.  

"I know that but…' she glanced around, how could she tell him she'd not heard his question?  Not when she'd even so side tracked.  

"So is it yes or no."  Mike asked again and she knew she'd have to...  that was it, she knew.  

"Friends?"  He smiled almost knowingly.   

"Oh, um…'  She knew she couldn't lie, not to Leo's big brother.  "He's my first."  

"That would suck."  He said and she realized how that must have sounded.  

"Excuse me, Leo's a good friend."  She said indignation racing through her veins.  

"No, I mean not having other friends."  He said and she blushed even more at his grin.  

"Oh, sorry."  She looked at her feet, she felt totally out of place talking to this guy.  She really wished Leo was there with her.  He'd just tell some silly joke and…  

***  

"It's ok."  He said and shrugged adding.  "I'm glad you two get along so well.  Leo has a lot of friends but some aren't exactly good kids."  

"Oh, well He's nice; he should um have all of the friends in the world."  Her words let him know that that kiss in the woods had been real, and not just on his little brother's side.  

"Sooo, that's how it is."  Mike said a slow smile crossing his lips at the blush that suddenly stained Kendrix's face.  

"Ho…How do you know?"  She asked and he wanted to laugh at her embarrassment.  

"I've seen enough crushes to know when someone has one."  He said instead.  

***

"I um…"  She tried to think of something to say and fast.  What could she say?  Just the sight of Leo's mischievous green eyes made her heart leap?  No, she couldn't do that.  

"Don't worry I won't tell," Mike said putting a silencing hand up adding.  "I just wanted to say I'm glad, at least you're a nice girl." 

"Oh, thanks."  She really didn't know what to say to that but there was one thing she needed to do.   "Mike?"  

"Yeah?"  He looked at her a moment and she went on.  

"Watch out for him?"  She asked and her heart was in her gentle eyes.  

"No question."  He smiled and then added.  "Come on Goldie locks."  He grinned tugging on one of her curls.  "Lets go see that little brother of mine."  

***  

Leo saw the pair coming and wondered at the change that had come over both Kendrix and Mike.  They looked, companionable.  Had he been right?  Had there been something wrong?  He should have gone after her…  But then she looked perfectly happy now.  

"There you two are, was there a line or something?"  Mr. Corbett asked and both nodded.  Leo knew then that he'd been right.  They'd been talking about something.  

"Leo was just telling us about tomorrow's kayak trip."  

"Oh, I almost forgot about that."  

"Your going boating?"  Mike asked and Kendrix nodded as she took a drink form her cup.  

"I wasn't' sure but Leo thinks it will be fun."  

"I told you it will; we'll beat everyone of those jerks."  The green eyed devil grinned.  

"Who else is going on the trip?"  Mike asked.  

"Misty and…"  Leo began and Kendrix opened her mouth.  

"The bullies."  Mike said before she could speak.  

"Yeah."  Kendrix said but there was no fear in her voice just a hint of wistfulness.  

"Well, all I can say is you two watch your backs and be careful."  The elder Corbett brother said and then their father announced it was time to head home.  Kendrix sat as the group got up from the table and headed for the door.  A minute later Mike turned back crossed painstakingly to where the pink clad girl sat and started.  

"You look after my bro for me?"  

"No question."  She said and he smiled at their private joke.  

"Come here Goldie locks."  To Leo's surprise he watched his brother hugging Kendrix as if they'd been good friends for a very long time.  She seemed just as easy with his brother and that made Leo smile.  It was a good thing Mike liked her, he did too.  He had been afraid he'd feel the same magic when he was with Kendrix but Leo had seen only friendship between the pair.  That was very very good.  He also felt better knowing Mike was ok.  He had a hurt leg but they'd be ok.  

***  

That night as Leo and Kendrix sat in the canteen talking and munching on popsicles Leo reached out and touched her free hand, which rested on the table top.  

"Brains?"  

"Hmm?"  

"Thanks."  

"For what?"  She asked using her other wrist to push up her glasses.  

"For calling Mike."  He said and took a bit of his root beer flavored treat.  

"Your not mad after all?"  She asked and licked at her banana Popsicle.  

"'I was, the thing is I understand why you did it.'  He explained shrugging.  

"You do?" She asked surprised.  

"Yeah, you're a good person.'  He said and watched with a smile as he face turned a fire engine red.  She didn't' say anything though just shifted her hand and closed her fingers over his hand.  Understanding the message he grinned and nodded.  Something had changed today, they had changed today.  

TBC

***  

Ok, yes it took a while but I had some writer's block on this one. Please if anyone is still reading it let me know.  I'd also love to know what you think of the chapter and if you have any suggestions.  


	14. Karma

Author's note: I'd like to thank all of those of you who keep reviewing it's great to know your all still reading.  PLZ keep it up.  

Chapter 14 Karma 

The next morning the 11 campers and 4 counselors were driven from the camp and down the river 12 miles.

Leo felt better than he had in a long time; he'd slept through the night, no worries about Mike.  He knew he really owed Kendrix. He was now trying to figure out what to do for her.  The thing was he really didn't know how.  She was finally learning how to stand up for herself and so what   else was there?  

Glancing over at her he thought then about that kiss the day before, the impulse had just bit him and...  It was only then they arrived at the spot where most of the camps boating excursions departed from.

The spot was small, a brake in the trees with a small wooden dock.  

As they approached it Kendrix hoped this would be fun, she didn't know why.  

Now though as they took their life preservers and began strapping them on she just had a strange feeling.

  "You know I'll go with you."  Misty offered but Leo was shaking his head and reaching for Kendrix's hand.  It only hit him as her fingers thoughtlessly closed around his, that it was right, no more feeling silly.  This felt perfect.

"Sorry I have my partner."

"But Leo..."  She ran her well manicured fingers over his shoulder.  "I'm so much more pretty."

"What you are," Kendrix said turning to face the red head.  "Miss thing, is a conniving, self centered flirt who has absolutely no personality."  The petite blonde smiled sweetly.  "If you don't leave him alone I'll make you pay for gluing my book," Kendrix dropped Leo's hand to fully face Misty.  "For causing my accident and for every other little thing you've done to me, Leo, and his brother since this summer started."  Kendrix said advancing on the upstart.  

"I beg your pardon?"  Misty tilted her head as if not understanding but her little smirk said differently.  

"Don't play innocent with me; you know very well what I'm talking about."  Kendrix had come close enough that Misty had started backing away from her.  "Can it red."  The blonde then began to poke Misty in the collar bone.  "I am not dumb.  I was trying to turn the other cheek but know this if you..." 

"Do anything else to anyone," Leo broke in taking his place beside the little wildcat.  .  "We'll know about it and you won't be able to hide."

"We'll make you sorry."  Kendrix smiled maliciously as she felt the energy coursing through her.  

"You'll regret this."  Misty whimpered. 

"Not gonna happen."  Green eyes met emerald and the look in the darker was harsher than any Misty and Kendrix had ever seen.  "You will leave us alone."  Kendrix almost smiled when Misty retreated her eyes wide.

The wicked one didn't say anything just scurried away like the rat she was.

"Wow."  Kendrix said and Leo looked over at her.

"What?" He asked and his eyes were once more their velvety green.  

"You know your really cute when you do that."  As soon as the words were out of her mouth Kendrix's eyes widened and she blushed. 

"You really think I'm cute?" He asked smirking at her in his usual fashion.   

"Leo I..."What could she say?  

"That's good."  He decided.

"It is?"  She asked a little surprised.  

"Yeah because your pretty cute yourself."  He gave her one of his patented Corbett smiles.  

"Corbett! Morgan!"  Jenny, the counselor called and quickly they fastened and adjusted their helmets before heading for the end of the dock, where they boarded the kayak.

PADDLING out to the middle of the river where 2 more kayaks were waiting Kendrix realized she'd never really seen the river from this spot.  Now, it didn't look as it had from the road or even from the dock.  

No, now it seemed more real, just some slightly murky water, with trees lining it's banks.  She could even see the road as cars drove by.  

Idly the blonde wondered what it had been like a hundred or so years ago, with no cars in the area, no paved roads…

  Kendrix didn't realize others were still boarding until the loud splash interrupted her musings.  

Glancing back towards the dock she saw Misty's head break the river's service.  TONY'S too and a little grin tilted up the corners of her mouth.

"Talk about Karma."

 "Oh yeah."  Leo grinned as Misty started hitting Tony.  She never made it back in the boat as Jenny ordered her out of the water and she was then made to go sit in the van.

"Wonder what she did to get that?"  Kendrix asked and Leo shrugged.

TBC  

***  

There we are, sorry it took so long, I completely erased the original copy of this chapter so I hade to rewrite it.  Anyway sorry about that.  What do you think of the trip so far?  What do you think should happen?  PLZ let me know.  


	15. Forks and Fear

Chapter 15 Forks and fear

By Lunch time they'd gone six miles and Kendrix and Leo weren't' the only ones starving.  They were very glad when they stopped though and as they headed for a slate pile Kendrix decided that this trip had definitely been worth the classes in river safety.  She and Leo were having a blast racing the other campers.  Sure they couldn't beat them all but they came in a close second.  

Once Kendrix and Leo climbed the piles and were joined by the others they al headed over a rise where they came to a small valley.  There they all found spots to sit, each carefully checking for snakes or other nasty critters.  Then they munched on egg salad sandwiches and chips.  They would have had Lemonade too but when the incident had happened with Misty that morning Jen had forgotten to grab the Styrofoam cups.  

In any event Kendrix and Leo had a good time.  As they ate they laughed about the time that morning when they'd come abreast of a bolder jutting from the water, a large black and green snake coiled asleep on its surface.  

'Can you believe Tony?" Leo asked grinning at Kendrix.  

"Hey some of us don't go for slimy crawly things."  Kendrix punched him on the arm.  

"Yeah well you're a girl."  Another punch had him mock acting hurt and Kendrix rolling her eyes.  

"And who says men are the stronger species?"  

"I'm not afraid of snakes."  He smirked and she shrugged. 

"There has to be something your afraid of.  Everyone is scared sometimes."  She thought a moment and then said.  "Even Babe Ruth was probably scared sometimes."  She said triumphantly.  

"Naw he was the greatest, why would he ever be scared?" 

"Think about it, if he missed a swing what would have happened?"  She asked.     

"He would have missed."  He shrugged.  

"No, that's not true."  She argued thinking a moment before suggesting.   "Do you think the power rangers get scared?"  

"Not the red ranger."  Leo said smirking at her and she sighed.  

"Hello if he can feel he's scared, unless there's a problem in his brain."  She murdered thoughtfully. 

"No way he's the leader, he can't be afraid, they'd all die."  

"And if you were the red ranger?  What would you do then?"  She asked and for a second he stared down at his hand holding what was left of his chips and then he answered.  

"I would have to take care of everyone."  

"Well, you know if you were one of those guys I'd want to be one, maybe the pink."  She said wistfully.  She'd always loved Pink, it was so her favorite color.  It was soft and yet gentle.  She'd not noticed anything odd until she found Leo staring at her.  

"What?"  

"You just had this really dreamy look on your face."  He murmured.  

"I did?"  She asked and he nodded and with his free hand he took hers.  

'Yeah, you looked real pretty."  He smiled and she blushed even as he began to thumb wrestle with her.  

"No fair, I wasn't' ready."  She argued a second later when he won.  

"But I was."  He smirked and she stuck out her tongue.  

After they got back in the boats they were once more off down the river.  Neither knowing what as yet to come.  

***  

It was around three o'clock when it happened, they reached the fork in the road and it came down to which side to take.  Kendrix knew that both branches lead back to camp but still they really didn't want to risk getting busted for going rogue.  

"What do we do?"  Kendrix asked glancing back at Leo.  

"Hey jenny!"  Leo bellowed over the sound of the slightly racing current.  

"Go to the left!  The right current's to strong!"  One of the counselors called even as she was helping get another kayak off of the rock it had gotten stuck on.  

With that Kendrix and Leo were off again, with Leo navigating them in the right direction.  It was only then that Kendrix spotted the stray vessel.  

"What's he doing?"  Kendrix asked glancing back at Leo who had also noticed that Tony and Ashley were headed towards the left.  

"He couldn't hear her."  He said frowning and she nodded, the outcome was nearly unavoidable unless…  

"It will get them."  She said wondering if they could get one of the other adults to go help.  Still she knew that was not even a possibility, they were already too close to the rapids.

"Not if we can help it."  Leo said and was reversing their path so they now veered widely for the right branch of the waterway.  

"Tony!"  They shouted one after the other trying to get his attention but he still couldn't hear them.  Kendrix was the one to notice that they too were about to be sucked along with the current.  

"Grab the branch!"  Leo shouted and she was reaching out even as she realized their mistake.  If they did they'd over balance…  thus… thus was Kendrix's last thought as the icy water closed over her head.  

TBC  

Author's note: yes, this is possible; I've been in an adventure such as in the end of this chapter and the beginning of the next.  Let me know if you liked it. I had a blast in the river.  But much like Kelsey the yellow Lightspeed Rescue ranger I'm quite often told I'm crazy.  *smirk*


	16. Downriver

Special disclaimer: The books mentioned in this chapter are _Downriver and __River Thunder by Will Hobbs.   _

chapter 16 DownRiver

She felt the water, yet even as she forced her hand up to block head she was kicking upwards.  Fun, she'd thought the water was much shallower.  Still as her head broke the surface she could hear shouts and then as she lifted her hand to clear the sodden hair from her eyes she found Leo dog paddling a few feet away.  

"Good to see you decided to rejoin the land of the living

"You don't look much better she shot back and only then remembered the kayak.  

Turning her head she caught sight of the red vessel rapidly making its way down the river.  

"Oh no…"  She groaned and moved to go after it when she felt the fear hit her, there were snakes in the water, and there were big ugly snakes…  

"Stay there!"  One of the counselors called and she did, half afraid that there was a viper just to her left or something.  Then she watched Leo unworried, coming to tread in the water beside her.  Together they waited until Jenny neared them.  

"You two get up on the island and wait for one of us."  She called and when Leo asked whey they couldn't go after the craft she replied that the river was too uneven and slippery and there were too many snakes in the area.  

Always worried about the snakes Kendrix was all too happy to get out of he water, until she remembered that most local reptiles could swim and live on land.  Then she was almost frozen by fear, until she felt the hand on her shoulder that is.  

It was Leo who managed to get her to move, paddling to the shore and then they were in relative safety.  

"Hey you really ok?"  He asked and Kendrix nodded nurvicely.  "It will be ok, they'll find it and then we'll get back to camp."  Kendrix wanted t o believe Leo, and she tried to but she just kept seeing that critter on the rock.  

***  

Leo knew Kendrix was scared, why shouldn't she be?  Things had suddenly gotten more complicated and now they were sort of stranded on a little island in them idle of the river, with or without her worst fears.  

Thinking quickly he searched for a topic that would take her mind off of their predicament.  

"Hey brains, I was just thinking that this kind of reminds me of this book I had to read in school."  He said and she turned to face him, her eyes slightly lightening as if he was on the right track so he went on quickly.    "It was about a bunch of trouble makers sent on a rafting trip."  

"I remember that one, it was downriver."  

"Yeah, I really liked it.  You know that guy Troy in the book?"  

"Yeah, he was a jerk."  

"Yeah well so were most of the characters."  Leo shrugged.  

"No, I liked Jessie."  

"'come on, she was doing whatever she could to rebel."  

"Yeah but she wasn't' like Troy or the others, she wasn't' really you know bad or anything."  

"Him guessing you never had to read the second book?"  

'There was another one?"  

"Umhum, you know how at the end it kind of seemed like some of the kids had changed?"  

"'Yeah."  

"Guess again.  They were still total brats."    

'Then what was the point of the first book?"  

"Entertainment?"  

"Maybe, but maybe Hobbs was trying to show how in reality there are no real happy endings."  

"What makes you say that?"  

"Leo, think about this summer, look what's all happened.  Yeah there has been a lot of nice stuff but there's also been a lot of rotten stuff."  

"Well, Misty's going to get hers and as for the others…"  Leo shrugged.  

"Yeah, true.  I just hope things really do get better."  She aid wistfully and he nodded, reaching out to touch her arm.  

"They will, I have a feeling."  The gleam in Leo's green eyes said more than words ever could.  

All of a sudden there was some shouting, and then one of the counselors, Jeff came through the trees behind them.  

"'Did you find it?"  Leo asked and Jeff nodded.  

"Yeah, 'I shored it up a little ways.  Come on."  With that he started off on what Kendrix now saw was an actual path.  She looked to Leo and he nodded, taking her hand as if afraid her fears would resurface.  

They did but Kendrix managed to go on anyway.  She had too, they couldn't stay there indefinitely.  Besides, there were some creepy things there too.  

They walked a ways before coming to a slightly wider spot in the path.  

Kendrix took in the scene ahead of her, there was a large puddle, more like a little pond and over it's far side and right on the other side of the path was a huge fallen log.  She had no clue how she'd be able to get over that.  

Leo had no trouble, actually doing a vault any gymnast would have been proud of.  Still she just stood there, trying to figure out what to do.   

"Just jump it."  Leo called and she shook her head.  

"'I'll never make it."  She told him and Jeff rolled his eyes.  

"Look take a big step, and then you'll be on the log you can jump down on the other side."  He said from beside her and she knew she had no choice and so braced for it.  

She managed to large step but when her left should have made it onto the log it missed and she fell right into the murky water.  

As she felt the water all around her fear ceased her and she looked up but from where she sat she couldn't quite see Leo.  

That's why he didn't come, he probably couldn't see her.  Jeff did and he was there, then, stepping into the water and offering her a hand up.  

"If something jumps up and bites me in the but your in big trouble."  

Kendrix couldn't help but giggle at that image and so she barely even teetered as she stepped over the fallen log.  

TBC  

***  

So what do you think?  Was it what you expected?  PLZ R&R.  


	17. Dreams and realities

Additional disclaimer: the song used in this chapter is "By Heart" by Jim Brickman and Laura Creamer.

Chapter 17 Dreams and realities

The next few weeks flew by, since misty had been sent home from camp for her outrageous behavior the only trouble came from Tony and his goons.  That was rare though because they didn't want to have to leave.  

Now they were sitting on a bench outside of Kendrix's cabin, she was reading a book about the local fish and Leo was thumbing through a comic book.  They were not paying attention really to the radio from the next cabin over but when a sad sounding song came on Kendrix paused to listen to the words.  

Hold me close

Baby please

Tell me anything

But that you're gonna leave

As I kiss this falling tear

I promise you I will be here

The woman's voice sounded familiar but she couldn't place it, still she thought it sounded as if the lady wanted to hold on to something forever.  Beside her Leo just turned yet another page and Kendrix wanted to smile.  He was so oblivious when he read his comics.  Funny she'd never really noticed that about him.  

Until the stars fall from the sky

'Til I find a reason why

And darling as the years go by

'Til there's no tears left to cry

'Til the angels close my eyes

And even if we're worlds apart

I'll find my way back to you by heart

Leo could feel her attention shift he was so aware of the blonde at his side.  Since the incident with the kayak he'd become more and more aware of her.  It was funny, he'd even found he didn't like the fact that that counselor Jeff had helped her up.  True the guy was bigger than him but gees; did he have to keep a hold of her arm the rest of the way to the moat?  

Sighing Leo flipped another page although he'd given up on the book.  No, he was attune to both the girl and the song playing on some radio not far away. 

He let his mind go to the words of the soft song playing nearby.  

When you go

I'll stop the clock

I won't ever

Let this moment stop

Time is stealin" you from me

But it can never take this memory

Kendrix thought about the dance that was just days away and wondered if she should ask if he didn't want to go with her after all.  Heavens she knew he'd done it to annoy Misty.  Yet when she looked at him she found he was watching her, his green eyes intense as if trying to puzzle something out.  

"Leo?"  

"Hmm?"  

"You know you don't have to go to the dance with me now."  

"I."  

"You know since Misty's gone and all."  

"You don't want to go with me do you?"  He asked deadpan and her eyes widened.  

"Leo it's not that I just don't want you to feel trapped.  

Until the stars fall from the sky

'Til I find a reason why

And darling as the years go by

'Til there's no tears left to cry

'Til the angels close my eyes

And even if we're worlds apart

I'll find my way back to you by heart

The kiss caught her off guard and Kendrix still found herself kissing him right back.  She knew then he did want to go with her and he'd only been teasing her.  

The embrace broke as the sound of a toilet flushing brought Kendrix out of her dreams.  She sighed and looked around her cabin.  Why was it things like that only happened in dreams Kendrix asked herself, even as she climbed out of bed and began getting ready for the day.  

***  

That afternoon during rest hour Leo and Kendrix saw in the grass, Kendrix was reading, as in her dream but as a difference Leo was not reading a comic book but sketching something.  It had been three seeks since the river accident and things had been fine.  They'd not had much trouble from the bullies and as in her dream Misty had been kicked out of camp.  True they still had their problems from time to time but for the most part things were going good.  That night was the overnight and they'd be two of the six campers and three counselors leaving to make the hick into the woods.  

It was good only the nicer kids were coming.  By nicer they were not the ones to be openly hostile to Kendrix.  

Still there was the deep threat of rain; it had been raining a lot that week, almost nonstop so of course they'd have to bring extra rain gear.  

"So what you thinking about brains?"  

"Oh I was just wondering if the rain will start up again tonight."  

"Hmm, never know."  

"What about you/ what are you drawing?"  

"Nothing important."  

"Come on let me see."  

"You have to promise not to laugh."  

"Leo I'd never do that."  

"Ok," he said and when she saw it she could only stare at the mirror image staring back at her from the page.  It was her, it was her eyes, staring warmly back at her and for the first time in her life she saw beauty in her own visage.  

"Leo it's amazing." the breathless sound of 

"It's just what I saw."  He said shrugging, he'd never seen her so awe struck and to think he'd done it was incredible.  

"You should take art in school, you'd be great."  Kendrix said after another minute and Leo shook his head saying.  

"Right, and listen to the kids?"  

"Leo I thought you didn't care about what people think."  Kendrix reminded him.  

"I don't but." he really had no clue what to say so he just closed his tablet.  

"Leo," Kendrix reached out and touched his arm, halting him in his tracks.  "I don't know a lot of everyday stuff," She began.  "I do know you have a lot inside of you and it would be a great loss to the world if you to keep it bottled up.  

"Brains?"  He asked taken a little aback by her intense gaze, she looked so much more than a young girl.  

"What?"  She asked and he forced a grin.  

"You're crazy."  He told her and she giggled completely breaking the mood.  

"Maybe but I know what I know."  She said and he jumped up saying.  

"Well I know times up and we have to go eat."  Leo announced and then he was up and heading for his cabin leaving Kendrix to go to hers.  

TBC  

***  

Hmm there's another chapter that might not seem to make sense but it will in due time.  Anyway what did you think?  Was it too boring? PLZ let me know.  


	18. Campfire Stories and Dumb Pranks

Chapter 18Campfire stories and dumb pranks 

That night as the group headed out for the A-frames it began to drizzle.  Kendrix pulled her poncho tighter about her and wished they were going to a cabin not a simple lean-to.  Still as she felt Leo brush against her arm she knew they'd be fine.  It just seemed than whenever he was around everything went ok.  

The red sweatshirt clad boy was wondering if it would turn into another all out storm.  If it did would they stay there? Reason said no but then too logic said they'd have too; lightening would be too dangerous if they decided to leave the little camp.  

They just made it to the designated spot when the heavens opened up and they had to race into the brighty yellow painted A-frames.  There were three of them and so the girls had one, the boys another.   

Kendrix made short work of unrolling her sleeping bag in the middle; she was still too wary of snakes to sleep on either side of the opened air tent. 

She wondered why the counselors had to scare them by telling then what to do if they woke with something in their sleeping bag.  She'd have nightmares for sure.  

"Hey brains."  The voice had her looking up to see lo at the side of their structure.  He wore his rain gear and was grinning as he handed her something.  

"Leo?"  

"Thought you might like something to read since things are going to be pretty boring."  He explained and she grinned.  

"You know your crazy right?"  She grinned at him and he struck a superman pose.  

"I think I've heard that one before."  He said and then moved a little closer to the shelter of the A-frame.  

"So what you guys gonna do now?"  Kendrix asked and she glanced around a minute as if looking for something.  

"Well apparently we're all coming over here to tell ghost stories and eat gram crackers and stuff."  Leo explained what the two male counselors had told the guys.  

"Oh ok when?"  Kendrix asked and he grinned.  

"I think now."  

"Cool."    She said and he hoped up so he was seated beside her on her bedroll.  

When everyone else was settled nick, the eldest counselor began to tell the first of many ghost stories. Leo watched Kendrix's face as the man spoke of haunted ships and people who didn't know they were dead.  She didn't seemed bothered by as it grew dark she seemed to moved a little closer to him.  He just caught her hand and continued to listen.  

"Ok I think we have time for one more before snack time." Della called and nick nodded.  

"I'll tell it."  Jeff spoke up and nick moved so his buddy could take center stage.  

"I have worked here longer than any of the other counselors so in camp tradition I'm supposed to pass this on."  

"Here we go."  Leo muttered under his breath but Kendrix didn't notice she was so wrapped into the story telling.  

"Now, you've seen the three A-frames, and they look nice don't they?"  Nick said and when the kids all nodded he went on.  "Well there used to be four, back in the sixties when the camp was first opened."  

"What happened to the fourth?"  One of the other campers asked.  

"Well that's what I'm going to tell you."  Nick said and the kids shifted slightly as if sensing it would be a long story.  "See back then there were only about ten cabins and most of the kids were about your ages. The schedules for the counselors   ran a bit different.  See they'd work four days and then have a day off."  

"Wish they did that now."  Jeff muttered and the kids snickered.  

"Ha ha."  Della muttered.  

"Anyway there were these three counselors who were the best FO friends.  They'd grown up together in a small town not far from here, they'd even signed on here together.  Now Andy, Michel and Jinni had it worked off so they'd always get the same days off." Leo thought about a horror movie he'd seen once and sighed, this was going to one of those slasher things wasn't it?

"Well one day Michel couldn't go with them so Jinni and Andy were on their own.  Not that they minded seeing how they were dating."  Nick said and then a bolt of lightening shot through the A-frame casting an eerie glow over everything.  "Anyway Andy's car was in the shop so he and Jinni had to stick close to the camp.  They decided to go hiking up here since no one was scheduled to used this place.  They packed up stuff for dinner and headed out.  No one knows for sure what happened to them but when they didn't come back by the next afternoon some of the other staff came up looking for them and all they found was the fourth A-frame covered in blood.  There were no sign of bodies just the blood smeared over every inch of the inside of the A-frame.  they searched for them for three days and even had to close down the camp in case there was a killer on the lose but they never told the parents why, they'd never get kids o come back if they did."  

"What did they think happened?"  Bobby Greenings asked quietly.  

"Well in these parts of the forest there's this thing, it's called the    shadow, it's been around supposedly since this area was first settled but no one knows what it was.  Anyway Michelle   didn't believe that her friends could just disappear so one night she came up here alone and no one ever saw her again."  As nick finished Leo wondered if every camp taught the counselors how to tell these stories.  This guy was good, he could tell by the wrapped looks on the faces of the others and how Kendrix was clutching his hand.  

"They say if you come up here on a stormy night and listen hard you can hear the voice of Michelle calling for her friends."  Nick said adding.  "And some have even heard screaming, almost inhuman as if it were Ginny and Andy reliving those last few minutes of terror they'd known."  

"Wow creepy."  Becky Stuart mumbled and shuddered a little.  

Leo felt Kendrix doing the same thing and ran his thumb over her knuckles.  

"What a crock."  mike James muttered and Nick shook his head nodding to Jeff who reached into a corner near the entrance and held up a piece of wood, it had the same yellow paint as the outside of the three shelters.  

"And I suppose that this is a crock to?"  He asked looking the boy right in the eye.  

As Della announced it was snack time Leo snickered and Kendrix found herself giggling too.  It had been a dreadful story but it was just that, a story.  

***  

It was over an hour later when the boys returned to their shelter, running through a deluge of rain.  Kendrix peeked out, making sure Leo got in safely; she didn't want him to fall or anything.  Not that he would, she was beginning to think that the guy was superman after all.  Just that thought made her giggle and that had Stacy Hoffman glancing in her direction.  

"You like him."  

"Duh, their going to the dance."  Becky replied and Kendrix just blushed.  

"Hey don't embarrass her; Misty did that enough for the whole camp."  Stacy said and Kendrix sighed, would the havoc the red head never end? She was gone and yet still driving Kendrix crazy.  

"Come on girl's time to turn in."  Della called from the side of the lean-to where she'd laid out her own bedroll.  

Kendrix sighed glad for the reprieve and as she climbed into the coolness of the red and black plaid sleeping bag the memory of the warning about the snakes hit her and she shuddered involuntarily.  Why did they have to say that?  Well, she knew that it was for their own safety but gees…  

***  

As Leo climbed into his own sleeping bag he wondered why the summer had to end. Tonight more than any other day he'd felt as happy as a kid in a comic book store.  Still in just over a week they'd have to go home, saying goodbye for a year or… it hit him that things could change and he might never see Kendrix again.  Man that would totally suck.  She'd become so much a part of his life, now when he entered an area she was the first thing he looked for.  What would he do everyday with out seeing those sparkling eyes/ Sighing he lay down and waited for sleep to over claim him.  

***  

The wail had her eyes snapping open and her heart racing, Kendrix had been just nodding off and now as she lay there, fighting to understand what was going on? Then she heard the voices, the screaming, it sounded like some wounded animal and the calling.  

"What the…"  Becky asked trying to take in the situation.  

"oh my gosh…"  Stacy was gasping.  rrr

"It's true."  Stacy was saying.  rr

Kendrix sighed, seeing that it was only Della in a red wig who was walking slowly through the downpour.  Slowly her heart resumed its normal pulsing and Kendrix lay back down thinking of the fact that it had all been a set up.  The thing was it had been so badly pulled off, they'd been screaming at the same time as Della had been supposedly searching for Ginny.  It didn't make much sense.  Even Leo could do it better than that.  

Rolling over she went back to sleep.  

TBC  

***  

Hmm, I wonder what else might happen to shake things up?  Stay tuned to find out.  


	19. wipe out

Chapter 19 Wipe out

The next morning dawned with only the drabness of the dawning. N There was luckily no rain and Kendrix hoped that the storm had finally spent itself.  She was totally ready for a little normal weather. Dressing quickly she packed up her bedroll and hoped out to answer nature's call.  

"Kendrix why don't you go look for firewood?"  Counselor Jenny called when Kendrix reentered the area.   

"Ok," Kendrix moved from the back of the A-frame and began to search for spots were there might be some dry wood.  She knew the stuff right in front f her wouldn't do, it was soaked through.  She started to move towards a small cluster of rocks and as she saw something sticking out from under one she remembered the warning about snakes and shuddered. Maybe looking there wasn't such a great idea, they loved rocks…  

Turning Kendrix scanned the area for another place where she might find some dry brush. The only place she thought there might be some was under the A-frames.  Since the others were still getting changed she headed to the unused lean-to and bent down behind it, hoping not to find anything creepy or crawly. 

"You have to get out of here."  The voice groaned and Kendrix jumped hitting her head on the bottom of the shelter.  She hadn't seen the form at first but now she did and the scream rose in her throat.   The body lay amid the brush, its remains clad in a tattered flannel shirt and jeans.  Its countenance was gone though…  It was like that old movie, "The Curse of the Faceless man." only this time its face was not just gone, there was simply smooth cement or something like that in its place. Yet she knew it could see her, was looking at her then.  

"What… who are you?"  She stammered in confused fear. 

"Come on Kendrix you know I'm Andy and you and your friends have to get out of here or it will get you too."  

"But it was a story."  

"No it did this to me and it…" his voice trailed off and her thoughts strayed to Jennifer…  Goodness was it all true then?  A shudder ripped violently through Kendrix's small body and he then added painfully.  

"It's too late he's…"  

"Kendrix?"  The voice pulled Kendrix from the dream and she found Becky there but Kendrix could only look up at her.  

"What's going on?"  

"We have to pack up the camps flooding."  The brunette told her. 

"Flooding?"  Kendrix asked trying to clear away the last of the dream.  Becky and Stacy just nodded and then began to help her pack up.  

***  

Leo so couldn't believe this was happening, they were actually evacuating the whole camp.  How often did this happen in California?  

"Ok let's go!"  Counselor Jeff called and Leo scanned the rain soaked area for the small form he'd not seen or heard awake for the last few hours.  He didn't want her to accidentally be forgotten.  Then when he spotted her he had to grin, she was pulling on her pauncho, her face still slightly flushed from sleep.  So she'd managed to rest that was good if things were as bad as they were saying she'd need that energy to get out of this.  

***  

Kendrix jumped down from the platform of the little shelter and moved to join the others, her sleeping bag once more slung over her shoulder.  

"So ready for a new adventure?"  Leo asked when Kendrix joined him and she shrugged asking him the question she was dying to.  

"What's going on?"  

"The river over flowed and so did the stream, from what nick said," Leo replied indicating the other counselor.  "The rest of the camp is under three feet of water."  

"Oh, that's not good.  So what are we going to do?"  

"Jeff said they're calling all of our parents and their going to meat us in down town silver hills."  Leo told her glumly.  Just when the summer had gotten fun it was over…  

"Oh fun."  Kendrix muttered feeling as if her best friend were falling away from her.  

"Yep, come on lets go."  Leo said reaching over and taking her hand it was as if he felt the same.  

  ***  

As they later emerged from the woods they found that the main campgrounds were indeed covered by three or more feet of water.  Leo tightened his hold on Kendrix's hand to be sure she didn't fall, she'd held up pretty good but with this much water here it might be hard getting through it, especially if there were snakes or things in the water.  Sure they'd had to deal with the waters on the trial but it had been down hill, as the A-frames had been a ways upward.  It had been maybe a foot or so.  Now though this would be tricky.  

"Ready?"  

"Let's do it."   She grinned and they were splashing through the water.  It took the about twenty-five minutes to reach the road where the bus was waiting for them.  It was mostly packed but they managed to squeeze inside finding seats together as they left their summer home for good.  

TBC

***

Not what you expected is it?  *grins evilly*Just you wait; we are about to learn the truth yet to come.  

Seriously, please let me know what you think about this.  I hope you liked it.  


	20. Floods

Special disclaimer: the power rangers still don't belong to me and of coarse neither does the song at the end of the chapter.  It's "By Heart" by Jim Brickman and Laura Creamer. Again, Yes I know this is its second appearance but hello it's the basis for the whole story.  

Chapter 20 Floods

Sitting there with Leo's arm about her shoulders Kendrix felt ill, it was ending, just like that. All the hope she'd had for the dance.  How could this be happening?  First the nightmare about Andy and now she was leaving, and she might never see her turtle boy again.    It was funny how short a time had passed since they'd actually met.  

_Kendrix felt herself jerked to one side and found herself running behind a boy. They raced across the playground and didn't stop until they were around the corner of the dining hall._

_"Are you ok?" The boy asked once he'd stopped and was looking at her._

_"Yes, thanks, you?" Kendrix managed taking in the boy's appearance. He was short, with dark hair, and deep emerald eyes. He looked some how older than a preteen, at least his eyes did. His Teenage Mutant ninja turtle T- shirt told another story. The thing was he didn't look familiar. "Are you new? I don't think I've ever seen you around here before."_

_"It's my first summer." He shrugged and she smiled._

_"Well then my name is Kendrix and welcome to camp Chatman."_

_"Thanks, I'm." He seemed to think a minute and then said. "I'm a Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle." He said and she frowned in confusion, she didn't watch much cartoons. Looking at his shirt she asked._

_"Which one?" She asked and he looked at his shirt seeing the four grinning faces._

_"Leonardo." She frowned and he brought her mind back to the other situation. "You know that guy's gonna be mad."_

_"He always is. You should watch yourself around him." Kendrix smiled._

_"I will." He smirked. "I'm a turtle, no one can get me."_

_"Really?" She tilted her head to one side. He was different from the other kids. "Is that why you don't make fun of me?" She asked._

_"Make fun of you?" The boy suddenly went serious and Kendrix had a brief vision of the same boy, older though holding some kind of a sword and she almost smiled. He was definitely different. Still she had to pull her mind together._

_"I like to read, they..." She didn't want him to do that, to call her names, to make fun of her. He was so cute, so nice. "I should go, thanks for."_

_"They won't make fun of you anymore." He said and her eyes flew to his, they were no longer concerned, they were as hard as nails.  _

Kendrix felt herself smiling at that memory, he'd been true to his word, not only had Leo Corbett defended her but he'd helped her find the courage to defend herself.  God what would she do without him?  

Beside her Leo's thoughts were running along the same lines as he gazed down at the pretty face resting against his shoulder.  It still amazed him that he'd come to care for her so fast.  She was his best friend, the kindest person he'd ever known and maybe more.  He could still remember the first time he realized just how much his Brains had come to mean to him.  

"Kendrix!"  Leo shouted his worry growing with every second. Something was really wrong she was in real trouble, he could just feel it.  "Kendrix come on answer me!" he thought of all of the things that could have happened to such a sheltered girl and hoped he could find her before anything else did.

The red clad boy hadn't seen or heard anything as he ran but then he caught sight of it, the dark stain near the base of the tree.

"Kendrix!"  He shouted hoping she was still close by and not too badly hurt to call for help.

"Leo?"  A tentative voice called and at first he thought it was his imagination but then.  "Leo up here!"  He then scanned his eyes up the tree and there, straddling the tree sat his little brain.

"What the hell are you doing up there!"  He demanded and she sighed.

"There were some problems and I got too far behind, I figured if I could get high enough to see everything maybe I could get someone's attention."

"Oh ok, well you should get down."

"Um Leo," she began sounding a little nervous.

"Yeah?"

"I kind of hurt my ankle and..."

"You'll hurt it more if you jump."  He said knowingly. THEN a flash of Mike lying on the couch at home in a cast had Leo's mind made up. 

Looking up at her, meeting her eyes he gave her a cocky smile.

"Ok, just take it easy.   I'm gonna think of..."

"I have an idea, to get up here I stood on the rock so if I do the reverse I can get down, but can you try and."  He heard it before she did and was running even as she yelped and dove to her right.

"Kendrix!"  Leo was running even as she hit the ground and lay still in the bush where she'd landed.  "Kendrix?"  He was then kneeling beside her.  "Can you hear me?"  He asked afraid she'd not answer then also afraid she would. If something was really wrong…

"Yeah, I'm, I'm ok."  She managed spitting out a leaf.

"Gees Brains you almost gave me a heart attack." He said and she managed to sit up.

"I was a little scared there."  She admitted even as Leo was checking her ankle.

Scared?  He'd been terrified and had thought he'd have a heart attack if she'd been truly hurt. Now though she was not injured but going to leave, to go away as if she'd never been there.  It struck him he didn't even have a pencil or paper to write down her phone number or address.  

It was with great sadness that they arrived at the meeting spot twenty minutes later.  Leo immediately found his mom and Mike off to one side.  

Kendrix however, didn't see her mother and had guessed it would take her longer to get there. She was turning to go when a hand on her arm stopped her.  

"Brains?"  Leo was asking and she gazed up at him a moment.  

"You're um family's here."  She reminded him and he cast a quick glance in the direction of his mother and brother, Mike nodded to him and Leo turned to gaze back down at Kendrix.  

"You know just because their here doesn't mean I'm leaving."  He said seriously. 

"But Leo I'm sure they want to go home."  The little blonde girl pointed out bravely, forcing back the tears that were thick in her throat.  

"Come on brains, where else you gonna wait?"  He asked beginning to stir her over to his family.    

"Leo, I'm not the only one still waiting."  She pointed out but he shook his head.  

"Her mom's not here yet.  She had a longer drive."  He explained to his mother.  

"Well then, why don't we go get breakfast, from the look of you two you didn't eat?"  Mrs. Corbett suggested and Kendrix was a little surprised when the head counselor nodded and let her go with them, promising to tell her mother where she'd gone.  

Before long the four of them were seated in a small fast-food place munching on hotcakes and eggs.  Kendrix wasn't though; she was playing with her, wondering if her mom had even got the message about the flood.  After all ilea worked from seven to five so wasn't home much.  

Beside Kendrix Leo was wondering what his friend was thinking about, her brow was puckered in thought.  He didn't have too long to wonder about it.  

"Listen Mrs. Corbett I'm sorry you have to wait, I know you really must have a million things to do and…"  

"Kendrix honey, its ok, things happen besides it's nice to have a change of pace."  The pretty brunette smiled at her and Kendrix found herself smiling right back.  

"You should eat doc, you're too skinny."  Mike spoke up and Kendrix looked at him in confusion.  

"Doc??"  Kendrix asked a golden brow arched in question.  

 "You'll be a doctor or something like that one day."  The elder Corbett brother shrugged as he ate another hash brown.  

"Nope, she's gonna be a scientist."  Leo told him smirking proudly.  Kendrix just stuck out her tongue at him.  With a flash as sharp as a lightening bolt Kendrix remembered another time she'd stuck out her tongue at him.  

_"Your worrying too much about what you're doing, just think about something else and _you'll get it."  This, from a thirteen year old?  That was odd, but she'd known he was definitely different.  He was after all once again in line to go again.

"Leo you don't have to go through it again, you already did it once."  She pointed out as the girl ahead of her took her turn.

"I can use the practice."  He told her shrugging.  

"But you can do it perfectly."  She told him and he shrugged.

"Corbett you had your shot!"  Tim the camp counselor told Leo.

"But I might forget."  Leo replied and the older boy just rolled his eyes.

"Yeah right, get back there Corbett."  Tim pointed to where the done kids stood.

"But..."

"Leo it doesn't matter."  Kendrix interrupted.  "If I don't get it this time I'm done."  She assured him quietly she'd not have the entire camp laughing.

Leo was sticking his nose in the air, biting his lower lip and jutted out his chin and began to strut.  She felt herself laughing even as the canoe began to tip.  She didn't think just acted going through the motions and coming up just like she'd been taught.

When Kendrix surfaced a few seconds later it was to see Leo smirking at her cockily. She knew he'd done it; he'd gotten her through one of those situations she'd take forever to do on her own.    She wanted to run to him and hug him tight.  Instead Kendrix stuck out her tongue at him.

Leo realized that Kendrix had spaced out and he frowned at her.  What was she thinking?  Was she thinking of the future or remembering the past?  Maybe water was not the only flooding going on today, he mused.  It was more like the flood of summer memories.  

"Well looks like you are ok."  An amused voice commented and Kendrix fairly jumped back from Leo to find her mother standing at the side of the booth looking on.  

"Mom?"  None of them missed the surprise and upset in Kendrix's voice.  Leo moved closer, taking her hand and squeezing it.   

"Hi honey, I see you didn't sink in that flood of yours."  Ilea Morgan smiled at her little girl.  She'd been half afraid to find a sodden mess but this, cheerful yet somber child was here.  Not that she minded.  

"Now why would I want to do that?"  Kendrix asked deadpan and her mom hugged her tightly.  

Instead of leaving right away Ms. Morgan sat down and had something to eat as well.  Leo was glad, he wasn't ready to say goodbye, god would he ever be?  

"Hey at least you two didn't have to worry about Misty causing trouble at the dance."  Mike reminded the two sad looking kids across the table from him.  He'd not seen his brother like that in years.  

"We wouldn't have, she got tossed out of camp."  Kendrix said and   with gusto Kendrix told the rest of the group about the nasty little red head.  

"She's making eyes at you."  Kendrix said quietly having spotted Misty trying to get Leo's attention.

"Let her."

"Leo she's trying to get you to go to the dance. Didn't you hear them yesterday on the way back from the woods?"

"I know and hmmm," an idea was forming in his mind.  "What do you say we have a little fun?"

"What do you mean?"  And then she was surprised when he leaned across the table and kissed her right on the lips.

Kendrix froze at his action feeling like a dear in the headlights and then the tingling started where his lips touched hers.

"There, that should do it…"  He whispered pulling back.  

Kendrix didn't know when she'd fallen into the memory while Leo took up the story.  All she knew was that he was finishing up and she could almost feel his lightspeed warm on her lips.  

"Talk about keeping you two on your toes."  Ms. Morgan was shaking her head.  

"Well that wasn't the worst of it."  Leo went on telling her about the bullies. 

Meanwhile Kendrix thought her mother was right as she remembered one of her favorite encounters with the bullies.  

The little blonde reached the tree, and as quick as a cat swung up not the lowest hanging branch.  Instead of taunting him from there she used it to climb up, branch by branch.

"You think a little height's going to stop me!?"  Bailey shouted as he scrambled up after her.  Kendrix just got to the highest possible branch.

"That's right block head keep coming."  She grinned down on him knowing that the two branches closest to her were too weak to hold his greater weight. She didn't bother to tell him though and so when he reached the second lowest one she smiled, waited and then saw the shock on his face when he heard the crack.

"You little…!"

"You should know better than to mess with the power rangers."  She grinned and leapt down; running in the other direction, hoping Leo was alright.

Leo didn't get up just grabbed her arm in passing and yanked her into his hiding spot behind a bush.  They watched as Tony came running that way but when he couldn't find them ran passed.

"Now that must have been fun."  Ms. Morgan laughed bringing her daughter back to the present.  

Leo was again holding Kendrix's hand and she blushed a little when she realized it.  Not that she minded, in fact she liked it.   It was just that her mother was there and she might say something embarrassing.  

"Well," Ms. Morgan began regretfully.  "It's a long drive back to Mariner Bay and I want to get on the road before the days over."  

Leo felt ill at those words and from how she looked so did Kendrix.  Her before loose grip on his hand tightened and he returned it as they cleaned up and headed outside.

God, Kendrix didn't know how to do this, Leo was her best friend, her only friend.  What would she do with out him? She wondered as they stood there in the parking lot of the eatery.  

"We'll write."  Leo said watching the tears streaming down her face, his own matching them drop for drop.  

"I know but it won't be the same." Kendrix mumbled sadly glancing at his crimson sweatshirt, not knowing how to say what else she was thinking.  

"Yeah."  Leo knew that sounded lame but he just didn't have a goofy comment, not for this, not with the ache beginning in his gut. 

"Mike?"  Kendrix asked turning then to Leo's brother.  Funny she thought, in the short time she'd known him he'd become like a brother to her too.  

"Yeah?"  The older boy replied crutching forward slowly.  

"Please do me a really big favor?"  She asked almost afraid to but knowing she had do it.  

"Name it."   He said smiling at the little blonde who'd not only gotten his brother to stay out of real trouble but had captured both of their hearts.  

"Protect him.  He's very special."  The wise girl said nodding towards Leo who looked on thoughtfully.  

"With my life."  Mike said fighting back his own tears, there was just such a profound sadness about this whole sight…  "And Kendrix,"  

"Yeah?"  She was hiccupping now as she looked up at the bigger boy. 

"Take care of yourself."  He said pulling her close for a one armed bear hug.  

man, he couldn't believe it was really happening, since the day they'd met on the playground Leo had known this was coming but hwy did it have to hurt so much?  After all they'd only met a month and a half ago.  Yet as he watched Kendrix with Mike he felt as if something vital was being torn away from him.  Hell, what was with him anyway?  He was a boy for heavens sake.  Wiping roughly at his tears Leo glanced to where Kendrix's mom waited and saw there were tears in ilea Morgan's eyes as well.  

"Hey brains I think your gonna flood this place."  He called and Kendrix turned to face him, her eyes now very puffy. It struck him then just how small she really was.  He'd forgotten when she'd been running from the bullies or tricking them into climbing trees.  Leo didn't know what would happen now but he knew he loved her.  It wasn't like anything he'd ever felt so it had to be love. He didn't force the thought away this time, no; this was the time to tell her.  

"Leo?" She asked confused by the odd look in his teary emerald eyes.  

"This isn't goodbye."  He whispered instead and stepping close he leaned down and brushed his lips against hers, once, twice and then rested them there, against hers as if it was his true home, the one place they and he belonged.  

Leo's kiss tasted of Sault and sadness, from a mix of their tears no doubt.  Kendrix didn't think, reaching up to rest her hands on his shoulders, almost as if for balance.  Still when he pulled her close in a kiss way beyond their years it felt perfect and as if they were not saying goodbye but until we meet again.  

"We'll never say goodbye."  Kendrix smiled tearfully.  

_When you go_

_I'll stop the clock_

_I won't ever_

_Let this moment stop_

_Time is stealin' you from me_

_But it can never take this memory_

***  

Ok author's notes:  first of all thanks to all of those who have stuck with me on this one.  True it's not over but just stick around and all shall be revealed.  

Second, as to the slight confusing at the beginning of the last chapter I know it was odd, but the scene where Kendrix was wood gathering, she was dreaming and Andy from the campfire story 

Was the one talking to her or rather the dream ghost?  Thanks Rain for letting me know it was confusing.  

At any rate Reviews would be much appreciated.  


End file.
